Caida do Céu SnowBarry SnowBarryFamily
by Caroline Mex1
Summary: - Ele correu atras de um meteoro que cairia em Central City, Voltou pro laboratorio carregando o "Meteoro". - Ele correu pra parar um meteoro, mais a garota em seus braços que o chamaria de pai. - Ele correu para parar um meteoro, só não sabia que o meteoro traria seu futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Central City 2016...

Uma manhã tranquila na cidade de Central City e para a equipe Team Flash no Laboratórios Star.

Barry estava correndo na esteira, Caitlin examinava uma amostra e Cisco...Cisco estava sentado confortavelmente com pipoca e refrigerante a mão, vendo netflix no monitor gigante da Star Labs.

Quando de repente no monitor ao lado, apareceu um alerta apitando, e uma imagem na tela surgiu.

Cisco se endireitou na cadeira se posicionando melhor para visualizar melhor o monitor

De inicio não estava entendendo, era o monitor do satélite da Star Labs e viu um pontinho vermelho em alta velocidade vindo em direção a extrastosféra da terra. Ele apertou o botão que se comunicava a sala onde Barry estava.

\- Barry acho que é melhor dar uma olhada aqui - em tom alarmado.

Em um segundo Barry estava ao seu lado. Caitlin que havia percebido o alvoroço do amigo também surgiu ao seu lado.

_ O que foi Cisco - Barry perguntou.

_ O que seria isso - Disse apontando a tela do computador.

Barry e Caitlin se pós a ver o monitor na mesma hora pela primeira vez.

\- Seja o que for, está quase entrando na extrastoféra da terra - Caitlin disse alarmada.

\- E se for um meteoro - Cisco perguntou nervoso.

Barry voltou a olhar melhor o monitor...e correu na velocidade da luz ao ponto de encontro do tal meteoro.

\- Cisco é aqui o ponto? - perguntou Barry pelo comunicador.

\- Sim... e o impacto será... AGORA - Cisco dando uns gritinhos de nervoso.

Barry olhou pro céu e logo visualizou algo se aproximando... algo vermelho e amarelo estava entrando na atmosfera. Barry esperou o momento e correu...

" Em seus braços jazia um corpo feminino, com roupa de velocista e capacete"..


	2. Chapter 2

cAPITULO 2

Barry entrava no Laboratorios Lab carregando uma pessoa desacordada, a levando a parte da clinica

_ Esta aqui seu meteoro cisco - disse colocando a pessoa delicadamente a marca.

Em minutos Caitlin e Cisco entraram na clinica olhando parta o corpo desvanecido. Caitllin ainda chocada se aproximou do corpo, retirando delicadamente o capacete...Onde se revelou uma garota desacordada e incrivelmente aparecida a ela.

Chocados todos da sala, Caitlin olhou aos outros 3 que também semostravam chocados.

_ Cait você tem uma irmã e não estavamos sabendo? - perguntou Cisco chocado.

\- Bom... que eu saiba sou filha unica - voltando a olhar a garota, a incrivel semelhança com a garota desacordada fez Caitlin sentir algo diferente, algo que a fez se aproximar ainda mais e tocar no rosto da garota, logo seu toque passou a testa, aferindo sua temperatura e sentindo seus batimentos cardiacos no pulso da garota, logo tocando-a na mão.

\- Aiii - Caitlin espantada ao sentir um leve choque.

Barry assustado se aproximou _ o que foi?

\- Acho que...acho que levei um choque- olhando ao amigo espantada - ou seria uma corrente eletrica. - disse olhando as roupas da garota.

Barry seguiu o olhar de Caitlin e entendeu o espanto, a roupa era de um velocista com um S A dividido por um raio no escudo.

_ Acho que ela é uma velocista -disse ainda não acreditando - Mais por que ela estava caindo do céu? do Espaço?

Cisco que até então estava analisando o capacete se aproximou e disse - Bom.. Logicamente esse é um capacete preparado para estar no espaço - Disse apontando para o objeto.

\- Vou fazer uns exames nela, pra ver como ela esta - Caitlin disse sentindo-se extranhamente preocupada.

No mesmo instante, viu-se a garota grunhir algo.

_ Acho que ela esta acordando - Disse extranhamente preocupado.

Barry se aproximou da garota e tocou em sua mão.

\- Olá, você esta bem? pode me ouvir - Falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

A garota grunhiu algo novamente - MAIS 10 MINUTOS PAI.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Espantada, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, pós a se raciocinar, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Estava na Star Labs certeza, mas com o Team Flash NOVOS. Quase desesperada.

— Cadê o meu capacete? - perguntou preocupada.

Cisco o entregou, chocado.

A garota sorriu docemente a Cisco e pegou o capacete, ainda olhando desesperada a Caitlin e Barry, tentou clarear a mente e começou a mexer no capacete, pegou um comunicador e o colocou no ouvido.

— POR FAVOR...Tem alguém ai? - nervosa e esperando resposta.

— PAI... MÃE... GIDEON - ficando mais nervosa ainda. Sem resposta, pegou o capacete e digitou algo, olhando a seu redor, voltou a falar - HUM... Kay?Kay.

Ninguem a respondia - Não acredito que esta acontecendo isso comigo - falando pra si mesma e olhando aos demais na sala.

Foi então que percebeu um Barry ainda chocado, sem fala por ter sido chamado de PAI, e uma Caitlin a analisando atentamente expressando o choque e um Cisco de boca aberta quase babando.

— Hum... Eu sei que perguntarei algo tolo, mais...Estamos em Central City né? mas em que ANO? - Soltando a pergunta quase que abofadamente.

Barry ainda em seus desvaneios, chocado - Estamos em 2016...e por que me chamou de PAI? - Disse com sorriso nervoso.

A garota se jogou em uma cadeira perto dela, olhando pros lados, e a todos com a mão na cabeça e respirando fundo.

— Eu sou...Nora Allen...E acho que estou perdida... No tempo...E não sei como vim parar aqui... Tampouco como voltar...E sim... Eu sou sua FILHA - Proferiu jogando as palavras como se tivesse em um tiroteio, onde quem recebia os tiros era Barry.

Ainda em silencio, Barry olhou de volta a garota, olhado a todos na sala, parando em Caitlin e sua incrivel semelhança com a garota, que o chocou-o ainda mais.

Nora voltou a olhar a todos presentes da sala - Eu sei que pode ser assustador, não sei como vim parar aqui, vim do ano de 2033.

Barry tentando se recuperar do choque e tentando ficar firme - Por que você caiu do espaço como se fosse um meteoro? onde você estava?

Nora pensou,estava tentada a não disser o motivo mais, se precisa-se de ajuda a voltar não podia disser coisas erradas.

—Por que estava no espaço - disse em meio a um sorriso nervoso - Eu estava na orbita lunar com o Kay quando uma chuva de cristal começou e um pedaço grande bateu em minha cabeça e desmaiei... ACORDEI AQUI... EM 2016.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ainda, chocada e inquieta sem conseguir entender o paradoxo que estava acontecendo, viu em Barry misto de sentimento que hora estava curioso, hora estava chocado.

— Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar mais... Quem é Kay? E por que a Srta. estava em uma orbita lunar - perguntou Barry com meio sorriso.

Nora olhou a todos, primeiro a seus pai, que mesmo que se parece-se chocado e curioso, não se mostrava o habitual olhar de apego que tinha pela filha, olhou pra Caitlin que ainda a estudava atentamente com o olhar, e sorriu ao perceber o quanto era aparecida com sua mãe.

— Kay é... meu namorado - disse a garota pouco nervosa..

— Ok é você não podia estar namorando na orbita terrestre? Mais especificamente na terra? - Perguntou Caitlin um pouco indignada, atraindo olhares de todos da sala, e um Barry com um sorriso divertido.

— Não quando você namora escondido de seus pais, sendo que seus pais possuem uma torre de vigilancia na terra toda, e você não pode se quer dar uns beijos em seu namorado que em questão de segundo, seu pai esta do seu lado, bufando e zangado - disse Nora em meio a uma tempestade de palavras que eram disparada devido ao nervosismo, igual quando Caitlin disparava a falar quando estava preocupada.

Um Cisco pelo menos percebeu a semelhança.

— Ok, muita informação por hoje - disse Barry, se jogando na cadeira mais proxima, olhando pra Caitlin que parecia estar nutrindo o mesmo sentimento que ele estava sentindo..


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

\- Ok, já que ninguem vai perguntar - disse Cisco quebrando o silencio na sala - Você é filha dele - apontando a Barry - uma logica devido você ser uma velocista e ter esse A no seu escudo de ALLEN - olhando pra Caitlin - e esse lindo S que acompanha esse A, seria de SNOW - perguntou Cisco, ligando a polvora que acenderia uma bomba silenciosa naquela sala.

Nora pensou 20 vezes, olhando a todos na sala, se demorando em Caitlin e Barry que se mostravam curiosos e chocados, sabia muito bem das consequencias que teria em seu futuro revelando fatos importantes, mas ao olhar de volta a Caitlin e ver meio que quase seu reflexo no espelho. Era algo meio obvio que nem precisaria ela disser.

\- Eu conheço bem as consequencias de falar sore o futuro - dando de ombro ainda preocupada - É meio obvio né...mas o que interessa no momento é como farei pra volltar pro meu tempo - disse fugindo do tema.

Nesse momento o computador de Caitlin começou a apitar, mostrando algum alerta de ataque na cidade, fato que meio que quebrou a tensão na sala. Caitlin se pós junto ao monitor pra visualizar melhor o tipo de emergencia.

\- É um assalto a uma joalheria - disse olhando a Barry.

Barry se aproximou um pouco do monitor, ponderou em correr ao incidente na cidade ou ficar e entender o que se passava ali, olhou aos presentes da sala. E saiu correndo, a emergencia podia ser ali, mas a cidade precisava do FLASH.

Após ver Barry sair, Nora se aproximou de Cisco, perguntando e quebrando o silencio - Gideon ainda esta na mesma sala?

\- Sim - respondendo a garota.

Nora passou por Caitlin com olhar doce, que a devolveu com meio sorriso chocado mas meigo..

Nora entrou na sala de Gideon, se dirigindo ao painel, deu uma conferida nele e pegou seu capacete. Com olhares atentos de Caitlin e Cisco que analisavam cada movimento da garota, enquando via a garota conectando seu capacete no painel de Gideon.

\- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar - a voz de Gideon se fez presente na sala.

\- Gideon, poderia usar os dados do meu capacete para me conectar ao meu tempo - pediu a garota.

Houve alguns minutos de silencio na sala, Nora observava o painel atenta, vendo-o se iluminar em varias cores.

\- Srta. Allen, lamento mas não consigo a conexão com esses dados - a voz a comunicou.

Nora pensou alguns minutos, olhou a seu corpo colocando a mão sobre seu escudo e retirando um chip dourado, algo invisivel até então aos olhares atento de Caitlin e Cisco, a garota conectou ao painel.

\- Pronto Gideon, tenta denovo.- voltando um novo silencio na sala.

Cisco curioso quebrou-o - Esse chip é?

\- O chip contém meu DNA e minhas informações - ollhando a Caitlin - Ter uma mãe bioengenheira que comecou a morrer de preocupação quando sua filha começou a correr - com sorriso nos labios - Dá nisso.

Caitlin correspondeu o sorriso de Nora, com outro orgulhoso.

\- Srta. Allen, as informações são incompletas - comunicando a voz de Gideon, que fez fechar o sorriso de orgulho de Caitlin em um bico.

\- Como Gideon, é o meu DNA é o mais proximo que tenho da minha casa - disse uma garota ficando nervosa.

\- Srta. Allen, as informações me levam a pares de genes alelos presentes neste tempo. - respondeu Gideon.

Nora suspirou - Claro, eles estão aqui, NOVOS, mas estão - disse olhando pra Caitlin, ficando agora irritada.

Caitlin percebendo o nervosismo da garota, se aproximou dela, pondo suas mãos em seus ombros, tentando transmitir tranquilidade a sua recém conhecida " filha".

\- Calma Nora, se tranquilize - a voz de sua mãe trouxe alguma serenidade a garota que suspirava sobre seu toque - pense se não há outra forma ou alguem que possa a conectar com seu tempo.

Nora pensou "alguem".

\- Ok isso ficara meio despudorado - olhando aos demais da sala - Mas é o que temos para hoje.

Começando a abrir sua roupa, passando a parte de tras da roupa por sua cabeça revelando um ombro desnudo. Meio que por instito Caitlin pós uma mão sobre olhos de Cisco tapando sua visão, ainda com sua atenção voltada aos movimentos da garota. Que pós a mão por dentro da roupa, proximo ao seu escudo, retirando dali um pequeno cristal azul.

\- Isso é do Kay - disse recolocando sua roupa - talvez uma tecnologia não-terrestre seja mais eficaz que uma tecnologia terrestre - disse dando de ombro, com sorriso a Caitlin.

\- Tecnologia não-terrestre - Perguntu Cisco curioso.

\- Kay é Kriptoniano - disse enquanto colocova no painel e esperava Gideon a responder.

\- Não me surpreende que namore escondido - disse uma Caitlin levemente exaltada.

\- Kay é filho de Kara, com um humano - olhando pra Caitlin,e dando de ombro - não é bem o motivo.

\- Grande coisa - disse Caitlin, pouco a vontade com a informação.

A voz de Gideon se fez presente novamente - Srta. Allen, as informações me levam a Kay-El, devo conecta-lo?

\- Claro- respondeu Nora entre suspiro de alivio.

A espera se fez presente novamente.

_ Srta. Allen, lamento mas não consigo me conectar, sr-El se encontra fora de meus dominios.

Nora se permitiu cair na cadeira mais proxima, mais angustiada, respirou fundo e pensou.

-Gideon, você consegue se conectar a Sra. Kara?

O silencio se fez novamente na sala, a tensão era alta, a garota se mostrava cada momento mais desanimada, o que angustiva e dava pequenos apertos no coração de Caitlin.

\- Nora sei que esta preocupada com voltar ao seu tempo - disse Cisco quebrando a tensão da garota que o olhava atenta - Mas, se você caiu aqui devido a chuva de cristal - olhou a Caitlin - e o seu namorado? onde ele caiu, por que também foi atingido né?

Nora voltou a cair na cadeira, pondo as mãos sobre o rosto, o choque na pergunta a vez percerber que pela primeira vez desde que acordara lembrou de seu namorado, em meio a suspiro e sussurros.

\- Eu não sei - grunhiu a garota com algumas gotas de lagrimas brotando de seus olhos.

Caitlin vendo a cena,sentiu seu coração se entristezer, ao ver a reação da garota, ali percebeu o quão grande seria seu amor por sua filha. Ela voltou a se aproximar da garota, a tocando em seu rosto e cabelos, mostrando em seus olhos uma firmeza que transmitia segurança.

\- Tranquila - disse sorrindo docemente - Se você caiu aqui, "bem", possivelmente seu namorado deva estar também. - transmitindo a garota sua sensibilidade.

Nesse momento uma voz feminina se fez presente na sala.

_ Nora...É você? - perguntou Kara

Nora saiu dos braços de Caitlin, a agradecendo com um sorriso, se pondo proxima ao painel..

\- Sim tia...por favor contate os Laboratorios Star...Eu estou meio que...perdida...no tempo...estou no passado.

Outro siencio se fez presente.

\- Como Nora - a voz chocada de Kara - Ok...hum vou chamar o Winn pra que ele faça a ponte com seu pai.

A espera era angustiante a Nora.

\- Nora, o vento zangado esta chegando aqui - disse Kara rindo.

" Vento zangado" - Intimidade né "Caitlin"


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_ Nora...Nora - A voz de um Barry mais velho se fez presente na sala. Promovendo expressões curiosas em Caitlin e Cisco, que se entreolharam Cisco soltou uma risada e Caitlin sorriu, se sentindo pouco extranha.

\- Nora onde a Srta. foi se meter? - perguntou um Barry levemente zangado.

Nora limpou a garganta olhando aos demais na sala que se mantinha em silencio aumentando sua tenso.

_ Pai...Eu...Estava com o Kay na orbita lunar, quando uma chuva de cristais começou - essa parte ela falou mais rapido na tentiva de que seu pai deixasse passar - quando um cristal maior bateu em minha cabeça, eu desmaiei e acordei...aqui na Star Labs - fez uma pausa - de 2016 - disse completando a historia.

Outro silencio se fez presente novamente, a garota podia sentir a tensão de seu pai, mesmo que este estivesse em outro tempo, conhecia demais seu pai. Para saber que ele se debatia em brigar ou ajudar-la.

\- Filha - a voz de Barry voltou em um leve sussurro - você esta comigo... NOVO - perguntou preocupado - Com Cisco...e Caitlin - a voz que pronunciou o nome de Caitlin, caiu em seus ouvidos docemente.

\- Sim estamos - Cisco e Caitlin respondeu juntos.

Ouviu-se o suspiro temeroso de Barry...'

\- Ok... Me escutem... Eu sei que pode parecer tudo meio louco. Mas ainda mesmo que seja obvio não se pode revelar muito do futuro...Entendeu NORA?

\- Eu sei pai - respondeu a garota.

\- Cisco...a roupa de Nora possivelmente contem fragmentos dos cristais - Cisco voltou a olhar a garota - Os cristais normalmente possuem espelhos reflexivos á ondas eletromagnéticas, Cristais do espaço possuiu luz propria que ao se refletiva as ondas eletromagneticas da lua moldam a frequencia de vibração, que possivelmente possa ter aberto feiches temporais ao entrar na extrastosfera da terra. Levando Nora ao seus tempo.

Caitlin que ouvia atenta a voz de Barry, estava sentindo um misto de emoção estranha " que voz é essa", " Mais experiente e mais inteligente". Um sorriso começou a se abrir em seus labios.

-Pegue a roupa de Nora e examine-a, retire tudo e qualquer fragmento que esteja nela - continuou a voz de Barry - assim que tiver mais resposta eu entrarei em contato...

Uma pequena pausa e a voz de Barry voltou um levemente zangada - Nora, por que Gideon só conseguiu se conectar com Kara? Eu preciso ir pra central City tentar achar respostas.

\- Gideon não conseguiu se conectar com o meu chip, devido que você esta nesse tempo - respondeu a garota, dando uma leve pausa pra continuar - O unico modo que achei pra me conectar ao meu tempo foi com...o cristal que ganhei do Kay - frase que terminou com uam rapidez.

\- Hum - a voz de Barry voltou levemente zangada - como sempre... - ouviu-se a respiração forte de Barry - Depois conversamos sobre isso Srta. Allen...Acho que temos mais preocupação no momento - disse Barry completando e voltando a sua voz normal.

\- Nora apenas tome cuidado ok... é o seu futuro em jogo, cuide dele - limpando a garganta - Caity...cuida dela tá.

Caitlin sentiu um buraco se abrindo em baixo de seus pés, tinha a voltade de se esconder dentro dele, devido a extranha sensação que teve com aquelas palavras, sensação boa, gostosa, verdadeira. Algo totalmente novo, o que mais se surpreendeu foi com a sensasão sensual que aquela voz lhe causou " ok...devo estar perdendo o juizo".

A voz de Caitlin saiu um pouco grunhida - Claro, nem precisava pedir - disse olhando pra garota, que lhe dava um sorriso meigo.

\- Nora - a voz feminina de Kara quebrou a tensão que estava no ar - Para que você saiba, entrei em contato com a torre - O olhar de Nora se iluminou - Kay esta bem, preocupado mas bem. - O alivio se mostrou no rosto da garota, que abriu um sorriso.

_ Obrigada, Tia - respondeu Nora.

Enquanto se ouvia ao fundo um Barry resmungando - Preocupado... sei...

\- Allen, Não me faça querer te jogar no fundo do oceano - disse ao fundo Kara divertida.

_ OK...melhor terminar a conexão pelo momento - disse uma garota começando a ficar nervosa - Depois o senhor terá sua chance de brigar comigo...só quero voltar pra casa - terminou em um sussuro desligando a comunicação.

O silencio devido a tensão de Nora voltou a sala, aos olhares curiosos de Caitlin e Cisco.

\- É acho que sou um pai um pouco...cuidadoso demais - disse Barry entrando na sala com um sorriso, mostrando orgulho. Ao se aproximar de Nora completou - Sinto muito - pondo a mão sobre o rosto da garota - Não sei o que acontece no seu tempo... apenas é CUIDADO - disse ele com um sorriso nos labios que transmitiu a garota carinho.

"Exausta, Nora se jogou nos braços de Barry, se entregando a um choro que a muito tempo precisava jogar pra fora."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Passado alguns minutos em que Nora se mantinha nos braços de Barry, ele começou a tentar se afasta, vendo no rosto triste da garota um sentimento que começava a aflorar nele. Algo que o fez entender e compreender o por que seria tão apegado a "filha", por que no instante que a viu, sentiu a necessidade de cuida-la.

Barry após finalmente se separar de Nora, ajudou a secar suas lagrimas, voltando a olhar seus olhos "meus olhos".

_ Eu vou te ajudar ok - disse passando alguma tranquilidade a garota - Todos nós a ajudaremos - olhando aos demais, parando seu olhar em Caitlin. Que sorriu.

Caitlin se aproximou da garota pondo suas mãos sobre suas costas - Nora, você precisa se acalmar, vem comigo que farei um café, assim você troca essa roupa pro Cisco analisar - olhando aos trajes da garota, sorrindo.

\- Só não se troque na minha frente - Cisco disse, despertando na sala alguns risos para que se quebrara a tensão no ar - Vamos ver se o Barry mais velho que este - rindo pro amigo. Que não entendeu nada, já que Barry estava com expressão confusa.

A garota saiu com Caitlin da sala, ainda sobre os olhares atento de Barry sobre as duas "humm Caitlin". Saindo de seus desvaneios perguntou debochado.

\- Como é isso de, eu ser mais inteligente no futuro que agora?.

Cisco deu de ombro - Pelo menos foi o que se percebeu - gargalhando do amigo que ainda estava com cara de deboche.

\- Ok... enquanto você estava fora, Nora conseguiu contato com o futuro, e o Barry disse algo sobre reflexos do cristais - Vendo que o amigo ainda estava com cara de confuso - Ao que indica, os cristais refletiram a onda eletromagnética da lua, mudando a frequencia e vibração quando sua filha caiu na terra.

Barry tentou entender o que estava sendo dito por Cisco, mas não entendia muito de espaço.

\- Terei de que pegar fragmento de cristais do uniforme de Nora - disse Cisco dando de ombro.

\- Ok...acho que preciso de algo... alcoolico pra engolir tudo - Disse Barry totalmente confuso.

Cisco riu do amigo - Engolir o que exatamente? Que uma Allen tenha caido do céu ou que você terá uma filha com...- Cisco tentou lembrar a forma como Barry do futuro falou - Ah..com Caity - falou tentando reproduzir a voz de Barry.

Barry tentou assimilar a pergunta, nem ele sabia o que pensar no deu de ombro a Cisco saindo da sala.

" Uma Allen caida do céu...uma filha...uma filha com Caitlin"


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Caitlin levou a garota pra sua sala, onde lhe entregou um copo de café, enquanto analisava as expressões e o olhar solitario e vago da garota. Se sentindo preocupada e outras emoções " boas emoções..."

\- Tem alguma roupa ai, pra que eu possa tirar essa - Nora quebrou o silencio entre as duas com a pergunta.

\- Claro - Caitlin seguiu ao seu armario pegando algumas roupas suas " praticamente minha copia", ela caminhou pra garota que mantinha a cabeça baixa, e lhe entregou.

A garota pegou as roupas com sorriso, e seguiu ao banheiro, mostrando a Caitlin que a garota tinha certa intimidade com o Star Labs.

"Filha"

Poucos minutos após a garota voltou a sala, com as roupas de Caitlin " caiu perfeitamente no corpo dela", com sua roupa de velocista nas mãos, voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

Caitlin Observava os movimentos da garota que tomava alguns goles do café, percebendo a mistura desajeitada de Barry ao mesmo tempo que era tão centrada igual ela "Que loucura", observando agora a figura da garota, que era alta com cabelos escuros e os olhos "os olhos de Barry", e o sorriso "há esse sorriso...era dele." suspirando.

\- Hum, vocês não vão me perguntar sobbre o futuro né - perguntou a garota, quebrando o momento de Caitlin.

Caitlin sorriu com a pergunta da garota que parecia nervosa - Eu também sei as consequencias de saber do futuro, não vamos perguntar a menos que seja necessario - quase rindo - E também, mesmo que esteja curiosa...não acho que esteja preparada pra saber certos assuntos - disse sorrindo pra garota ao mesmo tempo que olhava ao seu redor.

Um silencio gostoso se formou entre as duas que mantinham olhares cumplices.

\- Mas se quiser pode me falar sobre Kay? que alias estou muito curiosa - perguntou animada, vendo o sembrante da garota se iluminar ao ouvir o nome do namorado, fato que lembrou a Barry e suas expressões de bobo.

\- Hum...Kay...nós praticamente crescemos juntos, sempre fomos grandes amigos e eu meio que sempre fui apaixonada por ele - relatava a garota que sorria - Até que um dia um episodio aconteceu.

Caitlin se mostrava atenta a historia da garota, que falava e gesticulava e igual a ela, quando o assunto era garotos.

\- Kay é uma mistura de um kriptoniano e um terraqueo (humano), um dia ele foi exposto a uma pedra de kriptonita vermelha - a garota fez uma pausa lembrando o episodio - a kriptonita vermelha muda a personalidade de um kriptoniano, que sozinho já faz estrago, a mistura com terraqueo, o transformou em uma bomba ambulante - emocionada ao relembrar - Kay...meio que dissipou com as mãos a parte rural de National City. Foi preciso um batalhõ de herois para para-lo. - disse sussurando.

Caitlin estava impactada com o relato, mas mantinha o sorriso doce nos labios a Nora.

\- Após isso, meus pais - olhando a Caitlin voltado a cabeça para a sala onde horas estava - Acharam melhor que Kay era muito perigoso para estar proximo de mim, algo que era totalmente dificil pois eu já gostava dele e ele tinha passado a me corresponder - O sorriso nos labios da garota voltou a ser presente.

\- Eu e tia Kara, fomos as unicas que ficaram do lado dele - terminou o relato com tristeza no olhar.

\- Eu...sinto muito - disse Caitlin passando a garota tranquilidade e segurança, ao mesmo tempo que estava preocupada.

\- E então, passaram a se encontrar no espaço? - perguntou Caitlin curiosa

\- Após o acontecido, National City passou a não tolerar Kay junto a eles. Tia Kara o mandou pra Liga, para a Torre de vigilancia da Liga, o espaço é um lugar grande sabe, fora da vigilancia de seus pais - respondeu quase rindo pra Caitlin..

\- E a sua relação com seus pais? - perguntou Caitlin se sentindo um pouco angustiada.

\- Dificil...- olhando triste a Caitlin- Papai é um pouco ou bastante preocupado comigo, um pouco bravo e muito vigilante - disse sorrindo - mamãe apenas o segue, pois por mais preocupada que seja - rindo - ela meio que... me entende - com um sorriso cumplice a Caitlin - Todos sabem ou imaginam ou suspeitam, do nosso envolvimento. Pois passei meio que a defende-lo bastente - rindo - mas todos fingem também que nada acontece - rindo e dando de ombro.

Caitlin se aproximou mais da garota, passando a mão em seu rosto e cabelo. Podendo sentir e entender os motivos, mas demostrava tranquilidade e serenidade a garota.

\- Sabe Nora... talvez essa sua caida nesta terra, não seja de tudo ruim. Talvez aqui possa entender melhor seu pai - pensou em Barry - Ele já passou por muitas coisas, já perdeu muito na vida - sorrindo ao pensar no "amigo" - E...eu também já perdi demais - suspirando - É meio logico a preocupação que possa ter por sua filha, até obsessiva - soltando uma risada da garota - mas não passa de puro cuidado - terminou, conhecendo bem Barry.

Nora sorriu docemente pra Caitlin, a agradecendo com o olhar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Caitlin e Nora voltaram juntas ao cortex, em meio a sorrisos cumplices, onde Barry e Cisco estavam.

Barry apenas seguiu o olhar as duas presentes á sala, atentando-se nos movimentos da garota que agora entregava a Cisco seu uniforme de velocista.

\- É... você sabe como fazer isso? - perguntou a garota pouco convencida.

Cisco a olhou incredulo, com cara de magoado _ Esta duvidando de minhas capacidades...garota? - perguntou um pouco desajeitado.

Nora riu de seu aparente nervosismo - Não... nunca o faria, apenas estou duvidando de suas habilidades atuais - disse a garota revirando os olhos, com as expressões de Cisco.

\- Seus pais não a ensinaram a respeitar o gênio aqui não? - perguntou a garota com sorriso de deboche, voltando seu olhar a Barry que ria da situação, devolvendo um olhar de ameaça a Caitlin, que apenas sorriu dando de ombro.

\- Sim..Claro - disse a garota dando uns pulinhos pra tentar quebrar a resistencia do rapaz - Só é uma simples pergunta... Não precisa ficar revoltadinho - terminou a garota dando de ombro.

Se dirigindo proxima ao rapaz, que tinha estedido seu uniforme em uma mesa.

_ Apenas que...ainda não possui dominio sobre o assunto...Espaço - a garota sorriu docemente ao rapaz, que consiguirá quebrar sua resistencia - Pelo momento, eu conheço mais sobre o espaço que todos vocês.

\- Falou a garota que namora um alíenigena - respondeu a garota dando de ombro também, com quase uma risada escapando. Nora apenas conseguiu rir junto.

Barry observava a pequena discussão dos dois com atenção, percebendo na garota caracteristicas suas, que o fez abrir um sorriso de sastisfação lindo, voltando o olhar a Caitlin que estava exatamente o observando, que sorriu quando seus olhares se encontraram. Foi então que desde que começou essa confusão do tempo, pode olhar pra mulher a sua frente pela primeira vez, a estudando..."Caitlin", que sorria e ria da confusão de Cisco com Nora. " o sorriso mais lindo e sincero que tinha visto dela".

O estudo de Barry sobre Caitlin foi quebrado quando ouviu-se a voz da garota um pouco mais alta.

-OK...Cisco...gênio né, mas será que esse gênio pode aceitar uma dica - perguntou Nora o desafiando.

Cisco olhava pra garota que tinha um sorriso debochado nos labios - Ok, oh garota caida do céu, fale-me o que você acha que eu deva fazer - disse Cisco terminando aquela dicussão, olhando pra Barry e mumurrando algo " teimosa", que dava de ombro na direção de só conseguiu rir do amigo.

\- Você vai precisar...de uma luz de neon con alta intensidade, para que possa achar os fragmentos, uma estufa para que este possa se revelar a olho nú, e um aspirador de pó. Os fragmentos só darão o reflexo de seus espelho se retirarmos a barreira invisivel - completou a garota que estudava seu uniforme na mesa.

Cisco só pode babar, após tão detalhe revelado "uau". Estava a sua frente uma incrivel mistura, uma mistura de dois gênios, uma mistura de duas pessoas bem inteligentes, a mistura de seus amigos...

Barry e Caitlin só conseguiam mostrar pelo olhar orgulhoso. Nora percebendo o silencio o quebrou se virando pros 3, que estavam com olhares estáticos.

\- O que foi? - perguntou a garota que dava de ombro.

" Foram 3 gargalhadas que se ouviu no lugar".


	10. Chapter 10

Capitullo 10

* National City - 2033

Kara estava afagando um jovem lindo rapaz em seus braços. Que tinha em seus olhos um olhar vago preocupado.

Quando uma rajada de vento entrou na sala, despertando do desvaneio mãe e filho. Era Barry.

\- Ok... o que ele faz aqui? - perguntou á Kara, com cara de poucos amigos.

O jovem se levantou dos braços de sua mãe, devolvendo o olhar serio a Barry.

_ Quero saber de Nora...Quero falar com ela...apenas quero ajudar - disse vencido, devido o olhar firme que Barry se mantinha.

\- Ajudar mais que isso - perguntou apontando pro painel, que conectava ao passado - Obrigado viu - disse dando de ombro ao rapaz, se dirigindo ao painel, o conectando com o passado

\- Nora...Nora...

Após um silencio, duro onde olhares zangados e preocupados, proporcionavam uma tensão no lugar.

\- Pai... Estamos aqui - A voz da garota se fez presente no lugar. Quebrando pelo menos a tensão de um jovem rapaz, que ao ouvir a voz da garota abriu um lindo sorriso.

Kara sorriu ao ver a expressão do filho. Barry... Barry manteve a cara de poucos amigos.

\- Nora... quero saber se já conseguiram, os fragmentos de seu uniforme - perguntou Barry.

\- Com minha ajuda... Sim - Disse Nora com sorriso.

Foi ai que o rapaz, que estava ao lado da mãe, caminhou se aproximando do painel - NORA...

Kay...sentiu a voz da namorada ficar em silencio, sabia que a garota possivelmente estava sorrindo. A conhecia muito bem.

\- Eu estou aqui...eu quero ajudar - disse o jovem rapaz..

\- Ajudar, mais do que já ajudou - Disse a voz zangada de Barry ao seu lado, que tinha um olhar bravo ao rapaz.

Kay só conseguiu devolver o olhar á Barry, mostrando um leve desafio em seu rosto - Sr. Allen, querendo ou não, gostando ou não. Nora é minha namorada e eu vou ajudar - sorrindo á Barry com o olhar firme.

No momento que Barry se aproximava mais do rapaz, a voz de uma garota brava ecoou na sala, mostrando que estava irritada.

\- Será que os dois podem sossegar essa testosterona toda ai? - fez uma pausa - Kay não aumenta por favor - outra pausa ouvindo a respiração forte da garota - E pai...qualquer ajuda nesse momento é bem vinda - com a voz baixa, que demostrava respeito... A garota em um golpe desligou a conexão.

\- Ela está certa - disse Kara, que estava assustada com a discussão dos dois.

Ao fundo da sala outra voz feminina se fez presente - Concordo com Kara e com Nora - Disse Caitlin que andava a passos largos na direção de Barry. Ao se aproximar dele pós suas mãos sobre seu peito, na tentativa de acalma-lo - Qualquer ajuda é importante...para que a nossa menina volte pra casa - disse Caitlin olhando nos olhos de Barry...

* Central City...2016

A sala de Gideon estava em completo silencio, devido a tensão que acabara de acontecer ali. Nora estava praticamente jogada na cadeira tentando se acalmar.

Os presentes na sala, que tinham acompanhado todo a discussão, estavam calados. Caitlin e Barry estavam chocados a tudo que se tinha escutado... E cisco. Cisco estava comendo uma barra de chocolate no momento, por estar nervoso.

Barry se degladiava metalmente, á entender tudo aquilo que tinha escutado. A voz do garoto demonstrava o carinho que tinha pela filha, e o seu eu do futuro..que tinha proporcionado uma pequena e ferrea discussão por...ciúmes? ou seria zerlo exagerado.

Caitlin estava mais preocupada com a reação de Nora devido a discussão. Tinha visto em sua frente a garota vibrar tão forte, que parecia que entraria a qualquer momento em colapso. Não tinha parado pra pensar sobre qual seria o alcanse do poder da garota, mas se via nela. A explosão que a garota tinha dado ali era igual a dela quando ficava extremamente nervosa. Aquele tipo de emoção descontrolada com a mistura do poder de um velocista, poderia desencadiar algo mais forte e poderoso que o acidente que Kay tinha feito em National City.

Caitlin se aproximou de Nora pondo a mão sobre seus ombros.

" A garota somente se jogou nos braços de Caitlin".


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Nora e Cailtin, permaneceram no abraço por alguns minutos, até que a garota começou a se acalmar.

Barry se aproximou aos poucos das duas, vendo que Nora saia dos braços de Cailtin.

\- Você esta bém? - perguntou preocupado.

Nora olhou pra Barry, seu pai, tão mais novo, com tanta serenidade no olhar. Que pode se lembrar de seu pai quando era mais nova.

Sentando na cadeira ainda olhando pra Barry - Sabe...Eu meio que sinto falta de você com esse olhar tão calmo, tão sereno - Barry sorriu a garota - Quando sua unica preocupação comigo era a velocidade que eu conseguia correr - disse a garota sorrindo.

Barry seguiu o sorriso da garota, mas se sentia triste pelo que a pouco ela contava.

_ Eu... lamento - disse ele abaixando a cabeça.

Nora se levantou, se aproximando de Barry fazendo-o levantar a cabeça novamente, com o mesmo sorriso que conhecia tão bem.

_ Mas tudo mudou - O vacio nos olhos da garota se fez presente - Desde o incidente com Kay...O Sr. passou a ser meio que muito protetor a tudo que eu fazia, protegendo tanto que começou até limitar que eu corre-se - terminou triste o relato.

Barry tentou quebrar a tristeza no olhar da garota - Sabe...acho que estou merecendo dar uns tapas em mim mesmo - disse em meio a um riso - Por que por mais que a cuide e a proteja...sem querer acabei machucando-a - Vendo o sembrante da garota - E sabe Nora...Eu mesmo aqui neste tempo, ao saber de sua existencia mesmo que no futuro, entendi - tocando em seu peito no lado do coração - Que o unico que menos iria querer na vida seria te magoar - disse com algumas lagrimas que brotava em seu rosto.

Nora sorriu á Barry... Conseguindo entender de um Barry tão novo, e tão verdadeiros, os verdadeiros sentimentos de seu pai.

Cailtin via a cena entre os dois com um sorriso lindo nos labios, que continha um misto de orgulho.

Nora se levantou da cadeira, secando algumas lagrimas que teimavam em brotar nos olhos. Olhando pros pais tão novos...mais tão reais.

\- Obrigado aos dois - com sorriso nos labios - Ela tem razão... como sempre - focando seu olhar a Cailtin - Talvez essa minha caida não seja de todo mal - com sorriso nos labios saiu ao encontro de Cisco. Que tinha saido da sala para terminar de examinar o uniforme da garota..

Deixando Cailtin e Barry sozinhos na sala.

Barry então se aproximou de Cailtin a passos largos, olhando diretamente a seus olhos, com um sorriso bonito nos labios. A puxando para um abraço.

\- Relaxa... O tempo sozinho mostrara o caminho a nossas perguntas..Agora temos um desafio a lidar...com ela. - Disse em seus ouvidos. Cailtin apenas pode assentir em meio ao abraço.

" Com ela".

Barry e Cailtin entrarm na saa onde Cisco e Nora analizavam os resultados, após os fragmentos terem passado pela estufa.

Cailtin se dirigiu proximo aos dois - E ai? alguma coisa saiu dai? - perguntando.

\- Apenas pó - respondendo Cisco - Posso não ser um gênio do futuro nem do espaço - Disse debochado a Nora - Mais sei que isso não esta refletindo nada. - Terminou balançando a cabeça.

Barry escutava a analise da porta, onde tinha permanecido. Foi então que olhando á Nora, percebeu algo brilhar na região da nuca da garota entre seus cabelos soltos. Barry então caminhou se aproximando da garota, tocando a região que obsevará. Nora quase deu um pulo com o toque de Barry do nada - Acho que isso...Deva refletir bem - disse sorrindo a Cisco e retirando da nuca da garota um pequeno e quase pontiagudo cristal, mostrando a todos presentes da sala.

\- É...Acho que no final das contas você é mesmo um gênio - Disse Cisco entre algumas risadas.

" Um gênio...pensou uma Cailtin orgulhosa"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

* National City...2033

O silencio se mantinha na sala. Barry e Caitlin ainda estavam em meio a um abraço. Kara em silencio apenas observando aos demais, na espera de ter que separar Barry de seu filho. Kay se mantinha firme próximo ao painel, na espera de qualquer conexão com Nora, concentrado.

— - começou o rapaz que limpara a garganta antes de se dirigir ao héroi. Barry saiu meio que contragosto dos braços de Caitlin, dirigindo ao rapaz um olhar firme - Ouvi o Sr. falar sobre a chuva de cristal? Acha que os cristais que nos atingiram tenham mesmo relação com o que aconteceu ? - terminando a pergunta.

Barry suspirou antes de responder - Acho que alguma face do reflexo do cristal á onda eletromagnética da lua, possa ter sido alterado, promovendo a abertura dos feixes temporais.

Kay fez um silencio por alguns instantes, tentando estabelecer uma linha de raciocínio - E o meu cristal foi o único que ligou Nora a este tempo? - perguntou em meio ao raciocínio.

— Infelizmente... sim - respondeu Barry dando de ombro. Que fez ganhar um olhar bravo de Kara e um leve tapa de Caitlin - Ai...que foi - olhando as duas a sua frente, voltando a olhar Kay que andava de um lado pro outro da sala.

— Ok... E se conseguíssemos combinar algum fragmento dos cristais com o meu - seguiu em meio ao raciocínio. Atraindo olhares interessados de Barry e Caitlin - O meu cristal possuiu uma ressonância com a parte do meu que dei a Nora, que juntos podem abrir a mesma fenda temporal que Nora caiu - Completou o rapaz.

— Tal vez - respondeu Barry, que analisava a linha de raciocínio de Kay.

Em meio ao raciocínio Kay seguiu seu comentário - Eu poderia...

— Você - Barry interrompendo rapaz - Você não pode nada...Você não irá atrás de Nora - disse bufando - Eu irei atras de minha filha...Esta claro?

Kay apenas pode balançar a cabeça com a negativa de Barry - Sr. Allen...Eu sei exatamente onde estava com Nora...Eu sei onde fomos atingidos...Se meu raciocínio esta certo, teremos de usar as mesmas proporções que abriram os feixes temporais, para que outro possa fazer o mesmo - completou o rapaz, que tinha no olhar uma grande determinação.

Barry voltou a negar com a cabeça - Não vai não...É só me disser esse ponto, que eu mesmo irei.

A tensão entre os dois era forte. As duas mulheres presentes na sala não puderam esboçar qualquer reação, para que não houvesse ali alguma reação encadeia mais forte.

— Sr. Allen - tentou novamente Kay - O meu cristal não vai aguentar com a entrada na estratosfera podendo se desintegrar na mesma hora - tentando argumentar - Eu posso ir a National City e pega-lo com minha mãe naquele tempo - disse sorrindo a Kara.

Caitlin que se mantinha em silencio, se aproximou de Barry quebrando sua resistência - Talvez seja uma forma de nossa filha voltar pra casa.

— Podemos analisar outras formas...Mas ele não vai - Respondeu a ela, com certa firmeza.

— Barry...Querido - sorrindo a ele, de forma cúmplice - você já parou pra pensar e imaginar o estrago que pode ocorrer com o nosso tempo? Com a nossa vida? Com a sua chegada ao passado. - firme em suas palavras, Caitlin conseguiu manter Barry atento - Pode até ser catastrófico 2 Barry's no mesmo tempo.

— Tia Caitlin tem razão - se manifestou Kay - Sua chegada aquele provocar algum desenquibrio temporal, alterando tudo - completou o rapaz.

Caitlin saiu dos olhos confortáveis de Barry, se dirigindo um olhar preocupado a Kay - Você disse que seu cristal possui ressonância com a parte que Nora tem...E que ao entrar na estratosfera da terra ele pode se desintegrar - fez uma pausa - E o pedaço de Nora , também se desintegrará? Esta sendo a unica forma de nos conectar a ela - completou aflita.

Kay percebendo a preocupação de Caitlin se aproximou o bastante pra pegar em suas mãos, para passar um pouco de tranquilidade - A possibilidade de quem meu cristal se desintegre é grande...Mas prometo que assim que chegar lá, irei rapidamente a National City pegar o cristal com minha mãe e logo a conexão com este tempo voltará, e os dois poderão ouvir a voz de sua filha...Ok - terminou com um sorriso a Caitlin a confortando.

Caitlin sorriu agradecida ao rapaz - Obrigado - se dirigindo pra próximo do painel.

" Não sei se ainda... o fará - a voz de Barry receosa - vou pensar ok - disse caminhando pra fora da sala"


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

* Central City...2016

\- Sabe...Acho que estamos precisando aliviar a tensão - disse Cisco entrando no cortex com a ropa de Nora nas mãos, a colocando na mesa - Sair daqui...Respirar...Tomar uma cachaças - falava a todos na sala, e assim que percebeu o olhar reprovatorio de Caitlin que apontava a garota - OK... nós tomamos as cachaças - apontando pros tres - Ela toma um chocoate quente - disse apontando a Nora e dando de ombro. Voltando a sentar na cadeira de sua mesa.

" Viram pais a 2 min e já estão assim...matando com o olhar...Coitado do Kay com esses dois no futuro".

Todos ficaram rindo das caras e bocas que Cisco faziam enquanto resmungava sozinho.

_ Cisco tem razão - disse Barry se levantando enquanto ria - Vamos sair daqui e comer...

Os quatro entraram juntos no Big Belly Burguer e foram se sentando em uma mesa. Logo uma garçonete chegou para pegar os pedidos. Cisco e Barry pediram juntos 3 hamburgueres para cada, Caitlin pediu apenas um hambuguer simples, Nora pediu Waffles com morango e chocolate.

\- Você não come muito né? - perguntou Cisco a garota, apos a garçonete sair levando os pedidos.

Nora sorriu com a pergunta - Graças aos céus não herdei a fome do meu pai - disse rindo na direção de Barry.

\- Isso é um insulto - disse Barry debochado enquanto tomava um copão de milk shake de chocolate. Provocando uma geral gargalhada na mesa.

Após os pedidos chegarem na mesa, e Cisco a bocanhar um de seus hamburgueres como se fosse um boi.

_ Posso perguntar uma coisa - se dirigindo a garota que levantou a sombracelha - Ok... Nada que seja muito revelador é curiosidade - disse já se defendendo, conhecia bem aquela sombracelha erguida - Por que você usa um capacete? - ainda falando com a boca cheia enquanto engolia o refrigerante.

A pergunta atraiu os olhares curiosos de Caitlin e Barry, que ficaram atentos a conversa.

\- Bom... No meu tempo por algum motivo, vocês irão frequentar bastante o espaço - disse com a sombracelha levantada - Meu capacete além de me permitir estar no espaço, é para proteção...Devido minha velocidade de aceleração...Minha aceleração de partida é maior que a do meu pai - disse olhando a Barry - Fazendo que o cerebro fique se batendo na caixa craniana - Caitlin arregalou o olho - Quando começei a correr, sentia muita dor de cabeça e muita tontura... Minha mãe descubriu o motivo - disse sorrindo pra si mesma - E você e papai o construiram - O alivio voltou ao rosto de Caitlin, que viu o mesmo nos de Barry - Eu só corro com ele - Terminou a garota que colocava o ultimo pedaço de waffle na boca.

\- Uau fascinante - Caitlin foi a unica a se manifestar na mesa, criando as atenções dela, e o sorriso convencido quase orguhoso de Barry.

Nora sorriu aos dois, terminando em uma breve risada, após ver o sorriso de Barry.

"Conhecia bem esse sorriso...e sabia que não era pra ela".

Enquanto Nora e Caitlin esperavam Cisco e Barry terminarem de comer - Você já sabe fazer seu bolo de chocolate - perguntou a garota a Caitlin, que arqueou as sombracelhas com a pergunta.

\- Sim - respondeu Caitlin sem entender..

Foi quando Cisco começou a gargalhar na mesa - Ah...Srta. que não herdou a fome do pai - rindo debochando de Nora - Acabou de comer e já quer bolo?

Nora rio de Cisco e com olhar de desafio - Eu sou mulher...estou atravessando um momento delicado e estou nervosa...quando fico nervosa como doce..ou o bolo dela - respondeu a Cisco, em meio a um festival de caras e bocas..

Caitlin apenas pode rir pra si mesma...

\- Você quer o bolo? - perguntou Caitlin sorrindo a garota - É até bom.. assim você pode trocar essa roupa e descansar.

\- Obrigado - disse a garota agradescendo com um sorriso doce.

\- Bom eu vou pra casa...ou pra um bar - disse Cisco enquanto se levantava - Não sei vocês mas ainda estou precisando beber...pelos tres por hoje - rindo pra mesa.

\- Eu vou para SPPD - Interrompeu Barry, se levantando da mesa.

Caitlin e Nora se levantaram juntas - Se quizer também pode ir - disse Caitlin sorrindo a Barry.

Barry devolveu o sorriso - Passo lá depois.

Foi só Caitlin terminar de por os ingredientes na mesa para começar a fazer o bolo, ouviu-se a campanhia tocar...Já era Barry.

\- E ai já terminaram - perguntou ao fechar a porta atras dele, sorrindo a Caitlin que o atenderá.

\- Você é o rapido aqui né - respondeu rindo..

Caitlin voltou a cozinha para começar a mistura do bolo, com a ajuda de Nora, que possuia uma certa agilidade, proporcionando ao bolo ser feito mais rapido.

\- Acho que gostaria de uma ajudante assim no meu laboratorio - vendo a destreza da garota. Nora rio dos resmungos de Caitlin.

\- Eu pedi... não disse que ia fazer sozinha, só não conte aos meus pais tá, eu gosto de cozinhar - com sorriso travesso nos labios.

Com a massa do bolo sendo colocada na forma por Caitlin - Agora que só precisa por pra assar, é bom você subir, no banheiro tem toalha e eu deixei algumas roupas - terminou com sorriso a Nora.

\- Obrigado - disse a garota que saia da cozinha com sorriso meigo, deixando Barry e Caitlin sozinhos na cozinha

Enquanto Caitlin colocava a bolo no forno, Barry pode se aproximar mais a observando

\- Sabe - Caitlin começou - Eu faço esse bolo pra mim quando fico muito nervosa...praticamente o como sozinha - revelando e rindo de sí mesma, enquanto passava o dedo pela tijela e colocava na boca.

Barry se pode se aproximar mais, devido o proprio desvaneio da moça - Ela tem muito de você - sorrindo doce - Mas é desajeitada igual eu - disse com misto de deboche e orgulho, promovendo a risada de ambos - É mal de Allen.

Com sorriso travesso, olhando nos olhos de Caitlin, que perceberá a proximidade do rapaz. Vendo-o a puxar pra perto dele e a beijando.

O choque dos labios colados, desencadeou uma corrente eletrica entre eles, fazendo-os aprofundar o beijo criando uma sinergia do beijo perfeito.

Após alguns minutos de um intenso beijo, Caitlin despertou-se em um golpe os separando e permitindo ainda estar perto dela.

\- Barry...Acho que estamos atropelando as coisas - disse chocada - o momento certo o de verdade - terminou Caitlin em meio a sussuros.

Barry assentiu a Caitlin se afastando - Me desculpe...Eu meio que...- Nem conseguia terminar a fala, pós nem ele saia o por que...

\- Cuide dela OK - disse ele sorrindo e saiu correndo dali.

"Por que"


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

* Central City 2016...3 dias depois desde a chegada de Nora.

Barry e Caitlin após o beijo decidiram se afastar para que o que tenha que acontecer seja naturamente sem atropele o futuro, as duvidas seriam sanadas com o tempo. Não houve contate de Barry do futuro com Nora, que deixava a garota cada dia mais angustiada. Começava a entender algumas atitudes de seu pai novo com as de seu pai do futuro.

" Não é de tudo ruim...sempre repetia a frase de Caitlin a si mesma".

Caitlin estava em sua sala analisando amostra dos fragmentos de cristais encontrado. Cisco estava no cortex analisnando o Chip de Nora.

Quando o sinal do Elevador apitou avisando que alguem entraria. Avisando os dois que se postaram a ver...Oliver Queen entrando no local todo marrento á procura de Barry.

\- Onde está Barry - Perguntado a Cisco.

\- Ele foi correr com Nora, pra aliviar as tensões - respondeu dando de ombro.

-Nora quem? - perguntou Oliver

Não precisou nem Cisco responder...Um vento forte já entrara na sala...já era Barry...que logo atras chegava outro vendaval revelando outro velocista no local.

\- Oliver? - perguntou Barry quando o perceberá no local.

\- Oliver Queen?- Perguntou outro velocista que tirava o capacete, se revelando a Oliver uma garota incrivelmente parecida com Caitlin. Fazendo Oliver entreolhar a Caitlin rapidamente - O sr. Esta lindo - disse a garota o olhando de cima baixo - Marrentinho ainda né - fazendo suas proprias suposições - Confesso que sempre gostei dessa fase, nas fotos claro - olhando á todos na sala que estavam sem reação á o meio flerte da garota.

\- Nora... isso não se faz - ralhou-a v.

\- Não...O Sr. já esta casadop - perguntou sem entender a recriminação - Então ainda se pode - terminou a garota dando de Caitlin e Barry se entreolharam á entender...

\- Ok... quem é ela - Perguntou Oliver que estava confuso - Sua irmã? - supos a Caitlin...Que rio nervosa.

\- Ela é...Minha filha que caiu do céu - respondeu Barry tirando a responsabilidade da resposta, dos ombros de Caitlin. - Ela venho do futuro.

Oliver então voltou olhar a garota, que estava sentada na mesa o encarando de cima a baixo terminando em um sorriso. Voltando a olhar rapidamente a Caitlin.

_ Os olhos de Ty são realmente seus - Disse a garota a Oliver. Que voltou a sua atenção a garota confuso.

Nora só deu de ombro arqueado suas sombracelhas, na tentativa dele a entender.

\- Ahhh...Ok...E vocês são? - Perguntou Oliver.

\- Amigos - respondeu com sorriso cumplice - Crescemos juntos...praticamente um olhando na fuça do outro - respondeu gargalhando - Ele é o culpado do meu primeiro porre - Revelou a garota que se lembrará do fato.

Quando olhou devolta aos demais na sala, e a Caitlin que tinha uma cara incredula e Barry chocado - O que foi? Era uma festa...- argumentava a garota - Sou bem competitiva e não suporto ser desafiada e Tyson sabem bem disso - rindo de si mesma.. Quando voltou suas atenções aos dois e viu que os argumentos não derão efeito algum em suas expressões - Ok...Já escutei bastante dos meus pais por 3 dias... não preciso de mais não - devolvendo o olhar a Caitlin e Barry - Além que escuto do Kay até hoje - dando de ombro... se sentando melhor na cadeira em silencio.

_ Eu acho que começo a entender o por que. Eu no futuro estou de cabelos em pé - Interrompeu o silencio Barry..

Nora conteve a segurar a gargalhada que queira dar, mas vendo a expressão de Barry preferiu segurar..

\- Ok.. entendo que estejam enfrentado problemas "familiares" - Interrompendo o clima no local, olhando a Caitlin e Barry contendo um riso - Mas estou precisando do Flash - Voltando o olhar a garota, que entendeu se levantado, e saindo da sala, passando por ele com sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Isso não é meu...Se vocês lembram eu sou o lerdo - Disse Barry se levantando da cadeira olhando a Caitlin.. Cisco e Oliver não conteve a risada.

Enquanto uma Caitlin vergonhosa levantava a mão lentamente - Já tive meus 17 anos - dando de ombro igual Nora.

Cisco e Oliver riram a gargalhadas. Enquanto Barry estava chocado.

" Como assim... Já tive meus 17 anos"


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 16

Oliver esperou a tensão e os presentes na sala começar a reagir - Ok...Podemos - em meio a risadas contidas

_ Fale Sr. Arqueiro - respondeu Barry de sombracelha arqueadas ainda a Caitlin, se sentando na cadeira a contra gosto.

\- Um ex. agente da ARGUS, Scott London estava preso em Iron Heigihts e foi solto - O sorriso tinha se fechado e já estava serio - desde que a ARGUS o afastou ele prometeu vingança, Amanda acha que ele tem um plano de vingança.

\- Perai Oliver, eu não trabalho pra Waller ok - Barry o interrompeu preguiçoso.

\- Ele planeja explodir o gerador elétrico de Central City, que liga as duas cidades...o gerador é de LITIUM

\- LITIUM? - perguntou Cisco o interrompendo assustado - Explodir algo assim...Pode abrir um buraco na cidade - completou ganhando enfim a atenção de Barry.

\- London quer transformar Central City y Starling City em 2 buracos - terminou Oliver com maxilar travado.

\- Ok... como London planeja fazer isso? - Perguntou Barry entrando na discussão.

_ London é um especialista em bombas, e especialista em circuitos explosivos, Uma das bombas será armada e colocada no prédio do gerador enquanto ele fará de outro ponto o circuito que liga a Starling City imagino que seja pelo sistema de condução de trem da cidade, com outra bomba. Mas isso só na hora pra saber. Apenas a instrução é de que quem aciona a bomba é ele.

\- Basicamente precisa ter alguém no prédio do gerador para desarmar o golpe,e outro rápido o bastante - olhando pra Barry - para saber onde será o ataque de London e o para-lo - Terminou Nora que entrou no córtex com o capacete na mão, o ajustando.

\- Basicamente isso - disse Oliver surpreendido pela garota - Ela é mais esperta que você - disse desdenhado de Barry.

\- Ah ah ah, ela é do futuro, logico que sabe mais que eu - disse debochado á Oliver - Mas aprendeu de mim - terminou com sorriso desdenhado a Oliver.

\- Mas tem um problema - Oliver voltou a expressão preocupada - o Prédio tem um sistema inteligente de segurança com sensor de movimento, que assim que desperto pode avisar a London o alertando do nosso ataque - Bravo - London não suspeita de alguma intervenção, avisado pode mudar todo o plano.

\- E se desligar o sistema - perguntou Cisco

\- Também notificará Lodon. - falando a Barry - o Sistema tem 1 minuto até ser enviado a notificação, preciso que desmonte o plano dos homens de London nesse 1 min. - voltando a falar com Cisco - Você consegue desligar e ligar nesse tempo?

\- Sim - Cisco assentiu.

Cisco, Nora e Caitlin seguiram no furgão da Star Labs para as proximidades do prédio. Oliver seguiu ao ponto que achava que London chegaria por algum meio de transporte. Barry ficou no córtex esperando o aviso de Cisco, que diria a proximidade dos homens de London e o avisaria quando o Sistema estivesse desligado.

_POV..Future_

No silencio da Star Labs...Barry escutou algum barulho vindo da sala de Gideon.

Se encaminhou ao local a passos largos, entrando na sala vendo que o painel de Gideon estava iluminado de multicor. Ele se aproximou apreensivo e acionou o botão que ligará Gideon.

\- Gideon é você..

...

...

\- Barry é você? - perguntou uma voz feminina que promoverá uma estranha corrente elétrica. Era Caitlin

\- Ah...Caitlin - Meio atônito.

\- Barrr eu só queria pedir pra que cuide de Nora ok...

\- Sim - disse não entendendo.

\- Logo entenderá por que o digo...Mas por favor se algo acontecer de "errado" cuida da minha menina ok - disse Caitlin com a voz pouco grave.

\- Claro - respondeu ainda sem entender o teor...Atônito devido a estranha sensação que aquela voz produziu nele, algo extremamente gostoso de se ouvir.

\- Barrr - Ouviu-se um sinal ao longe - Nada não - Caitlin sussurrando.

\- Desculpe... preciso ir - ainda bobo sorrindo ao painel.

Colocou devota sua mascara e correu para sua parte do plano.

_FIM Pov Future _

No Ponto onde Oliver estava esperando alguma pista de Landon. Pode visualizar ao fundo um barulho de helicóptero. - Ah legal como vou fazer pra ir lá - disse a si mesmo.

\- Eu te levo - disse Nora pelo comunicador, se levantando do furgão.

\- Certeza - perguntou Caitlin receosa.

\- Eu o coloco lá em um segundo, pode deixa - disse piscando a Caitlin e colocando seu capacete.

\- Tenha cuidado - disse Caitlin aflita. Nora apenas assentiu saindo disparado.

Quando chegou no lado de Oliver - Vamos lá, eu vou te por lá, mas te aviso que vai ficar tonto por alguns segundos - disse a Oliver.

\- Já fui levado pelo Flash - debochado.

\- Não diga que eu não avisei - disse Nora observando o helicóptero que se aproximava de um prédio.

Nora esperou até que o Helicóptero se aproximasse mais do prédio próximo, segurou em Oliver e correu pra dentro do prédio subindo as escadarias de emergência rapidamente chegando no topo. Conseguiu visualizar onde o helicóptero estava e pulou pra dentro, quebrando o janela que se despedaçara completamente provocando um grande susto no piloto e em London.

Enquanto o Piloto mantinha sua visão no trajeto London ainda assutado olhava pros dois apontando uma arma. O tempo de reação a tontura de Oliver foi rápida, fazendo que os dois homens se confrontará.

Oliver partiu pra cima de London que reagia aos movimentos de Oliver com certa destreza. Foi quando durante a luta corporal dos dois que estavam no chão do helicóptero London conseguiu ganhar vantagem deixando Oliver por baixo conseguindo pegar sua arma e apontar ao arqueiro.

Nora entrou no meio dos dois homens vibrando com força pegando nos braços de Oliver, tirando-o de baixo de London e o jogando pra fora do helicóptero. Sabendo que ele cairia em cima do prédio onde o helicóptero sobrevoava..

Quando voltou sua atenção a London, mantinha a arma apontada em sua direção e com o acionador da bomba outra. Nora vibrou de novo usando a força de aceleração na direção da arma, o desarmando. A arma de London foi disparada 3 vezes no ar, uma das balas pegou no piloto, a outra na janela e uma em seu ombro.

\- Seu desgraçado - Grunhiu irritada.

Vibrou mais uma vez, mais forte que anterior, dando a ela uma força de propulsão - Sabe voar colega? então vá nadar - Se aproximou de London num piscar de olhos tirando seu acionador das mãos, agarrando o sujeito e o jogando pra fora do helicóptero, a força usada foi tamanha que London voou na direção do lago caindo de grande altura.

Nora Observou onde o sujeito tinha caído - Oliver...pegue-o no lago - Voltou a sua atenção a direção do helicóptero que já sacudia devida a falta de comando do piloto que estava desacordado - Legal...Cisco você sabe dirigir um helicóptero - perguntando pelo comunicador. Fazendo Cisco e Caitlin se entreolharem assustados.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu aflito. No mesmo instante que Barry chegava ao local vendo o helicóptero.

\- Nora sai dai - disse Barry preocupado pelo comunicador.

\- Se eu sair o Helicóptero se chocará com prédio - respondeu a garota alarmada.

\- Ele vai bater no prédio com você dentro - Gritou Caitlin pelo comunicador.

Algo começou a apitar no computador do furgão. A imagem na tela mostrava um ponto vermelho se aproximando. - Barry olhe pro céu. - disse Cisco a Barry

Quando Barry voltou seu olhar a contra gosto ao céu, viu algo vindo em alta velocidade, ou alguém na direção do helicóptero.

Foi então que viu um jovem rapaz pegar a cauda do helicóptero o detendo de se chocar no prédio, o levando para um local descampado.

Kay desceu o helicóptero o pousando no gramado. Entrou dentro pegando a bomba e o acionador, voltando a sair do veiculo e jogando com força pra fora da terra. Disparando raio dos olhos fazendo a bomba explodir apos passar a estratosfera da terra.

Caitlin e Cisco no furgão chegaram ao local vendo a chuva de fogos de que cairá sobre o céu, descendo do veiculo e se aproximando de Barry.

Que vi o rapaz tirar Nora do helicóptero e retirar seu capacete olhando em seus olhos.

Nora sorriu á Kay que a abraçou. Sentindo tanta falta a garota voltou a olhar em seus olhos terminando com seus lábios colados.

\- Hum hum... - Pigarrou Barry para que os dois se dessem conta que tinham plateia.

Kay soltou Nora olhando-a e voltando sua atenção aos demais em sua frente. Abrindo a boca surpreso.

\- Uau...Estão realmente novos - rindo e sorrindo aos demais.

Foi no exato momento que Nora atras dele começou a desvanecer, sendo pega por Kay desmaiada em seus braços.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Kay entrava no star labs com Nora em seus braços, a depositando em uma marca e com sua visão de raio x. Conseguiu entender o motivo de seu desmaio. Era um tiro. Começou então a abrir a roupa da garota retirando-a com cuidado entre sua cabeça deixando apenas seu dorso descuberto.

\- Pode me emprestar o kity cirurgico - pediu a Caitlin, que estava proxima dos dois apenas observando cada movimento do rapaz, ela então caminhou a passos rapidos até a estufa retirando os instrumentos necessarios e entregando ainda receosa a Kay.

\- Você sabe o que vai fazer? - Ainda na duvida perguntou.

Kay sorriu doce pra Caitlin, vendo sua preocupação - Eu vivo em uma torre de vigilancia de herois... não tem muito o que se fazer lá alem de cuidar de ferimentos - disse sorrindo - Faço isso praticamente todo dia - voltando as atenções a Nora - A não ser o Flash, ele tem medica partuclar - disse sorrindo.

Kay assoprou um vento gelado a região que o tiro tinha pego no ombro da garota, a fim de anestesiar o local, fez um pequeno corte no local, pegando uma pinça e retirando a bala. Começou então a custura do ferimento. Caitlin observava cada movimento do rapaz, sua precisão a impressionou.

\- Por que ela ainda não se auto-generou? - perguntou Barry se aproximando dos 3, interropendo o silencio da sala.

Kay olhou a Barry com certa duvida - Nora não contou né?...Ok ela herdou apenas a velocidade do pai, não tem alto metabolismo nem auto-cura - respondendo-o ainda terminando a sutura.

Caitlin voltou o olhar a garota desacordada, a observando algo em seu ombro esquerdo, o tocando.

\- Isso foi o desastrado do Tyson e seu arpão - disse Kay ao percerber o interesse da mulher.

.

.

.

\- Agora eu começo a entender o por que a protejo tanto - Barry falou com olhar perdido na garota. Enquanto Kay voltava a assoprar o local da ferida - Ela é uma garota esperta, poucas vezes se machuca, só quando sai de foco - rindo - O senso de proteção é plausivel...mas um pouco fora do controle - Falava enquato recolocava a roupa da garota com a ajuda de Caitlin.

\- Fala por você - Barry pergountou questionando

Kay devoveu o olhar a Barry - Olha...Eu posso ter feito uma catrastrofe quando não estava com meus proprios sentidos, mas sei que mesmo quando tava loucão a unica pessoa que nunca machucaria, seria Nora...Alias Tayson já a deixou em mais perigo que eu- terminando o relato em meio a suspiro revirando os olhos.

Barry e Caitlin riram do rapaz que ainda revirava os olhos terminando os cuidados em Nora.

Apos alguns minutos, pouco a pouco Nora começava a recobrar a consciencia. Dando o alivio na sala e nos rostos aflitos de Caitlin e Barry, que se mantiveram a seu lado.

\- Kay - a voz de Nora saio em meio a um grunhido - Como você? - perguntava ainda tonta.

Kay se aproximou mais da garota ainda deitada - Vim te buscar - disse em meio a um sorriso bobo, vendo-a cair no sono denovo.

.

.

.

Após algumas horas. Kay se manteve ao lado de Nora na sala onde ela durmia. Barry e Caitlin os observava atraves do vidro.

\- você acha que devemos ter algum tipo de preocupação com o rapaz - Perguntou Barry a Caitlin que não tirava os olhos do rapaz proximo a garota.

Caitlin riu da pergunta e sorrio - Bom... Ele cuidou dela como poucas pessoas fariam...Se ve nos olhos dele o carinho que ele tem por ela...E é melhor deixar o ciúmes para o Barry do futuro - terminou em meia a gargalhada, fazendo Barry relaxar.

No momento perceberam que a garota estava acordando Barry e Caitlin entraram na sala junto a Kay..

Nora abriu lentamente os olhos para se acostumar com a luminosidade, olhou pra todos da sala em meio sorriso a Barry e Caitlin que sorriram jutos. Pulando então nos braços de Kay o abraçando.

Neste momento Cisco entrou na sala meio alarmado - Desculpem atrapalhar o momento casal teen. Mas eu estava passando em frente a sala de Gideon. E Nora o cristal que estava conectado ao painel sumiu - dando a noticia.

Nora saiu dos braços de Kay, em um golpe assustada, quando começou a andar pra sala foi impidida pelo braço de Kay.

\- Nora - O rapaz a olhava com olhar de significativo - Eu lamento...mas deve ter se desintegrado.

Se não fosse os braços de Barry segurar Nora, ela teria caido no chão com o choque da noticia.

\- Combinamos o meu cristal com cristais lunares para poder criar a mesma sinergia que abriu o feiche temporal no qual você caiu, para me trazer até aqui. - relatava o rapaz que sabia qual seria a reação da namorada - Quando entrei na atmosfera da terra meu cristal não aguentou e se desintegrou, e como a sua parte era dele, houve a ressonancia, o que o fez se deisntegrar tambem. - com pesar na voz o rapaz terminou.

Nora estava estatica, incredula - Você quebrou a unica ligação que eu tinha com o meu tempo - Nora começou a resmungar levantando a voz já ficando brava - Você quebrou a unica forma de me comunicar com meus pais? - GRITOU

\- Nora...tenta se acalmar - Kay tentou diminuir a tensão da garota se aproximando dela, que se afastou ainda mais dele com as mãos na cabeça - Eu vou pra National City, pegarei meu cristal com minha mãe, vamos uni-los de voltar pro nosso tempo.

\- E como você sabe que o cristal que esta com sua mãe, quem nem sabe que você irá existir, vai nos levar pro nosso tempo? - perguntou aspera

\- O Cristal é meu independente do tempo que irei nascer - respondeu serio.

\- Não me venha com filosofia kripnoniana no momento Kay - gritou - Sou filha de dois cientistas, dois gênios, meu DNA é composto, por quimica, biologia e matematica...Não tem espaço pra filosofia alienigena ok - Nora respirou - Sejamos logicos Kay - ficando novamente angustiada - COMO PAPAI TE DEIXOU FAZER ISSO? - Perguntou na duvida

\- Nora, entendo que esteja brava, mais não precisa falar assim da "minha fiosofia" - Kay disse em meio a sussurros e um olhar bem significativo.

.

.

.

Nora entendeu o olhar repreensivo - OH MEU AMOR - levantando os braços - desculpe duvidar da filosofia da sua terra viu...mas para que nos tenhamos alguma relação - levantando a sombracelha - EU PRECISO PRIMEIRO NASCER - gritou - A CADA DIA QUE PASSO NESSE TEMPO, CORRO MAIS CHANCES DE ISSO VIR A NÃO ACONTECER...EU ESTOU MUDANDO A VIDA DE TODOS, DOS MEUS PAIS, DA MINHA FAMILIA - Nora foi enterrompida pelo braço de Barry que a amparou e a abraçou, Nora não aguentou e abraçou forte o pai chorando, tinha ali expulsado toda sua angustia que estava vivendo, tinha ali transmitido todas as duvidas e receios.

\- Se acalma Nora - Barry falava em seu ouvido- pense que você não esta alterando o futuro e sim o melhorando, tudo ocorre por um motivo e quase sempre é para o bem - terminou a abraçando mais forte..

Barry sabia bem o que passava pela cabeça da filha, já tinha o sentido, mais a agustia da garota era tão profunda que entendeu que mesmo em sua rebeldia com seus pais no futuro, a garota queria aquele mesmo futuro.

\- Se ele esta aqui...Pra te levar para o seu tempo é por que isso vai acontecer...por que eu Barry em qualquer tempo, nunca deixaria alguem fazer o meu trabalho - segurando a cabeça de Nora para que o olhasse em seus olhos, que transmitia tanta verdade - Se a duvida é sua tal logica...bom ele venho do futuro pelo mesmo caminho que você, acho que ele sabe o que esta fazendo.

Nora aos poucos foi saindo dos braços de Barry e ainda com lagrima nos olhos, olhou pra Caitlin que tinha seus olhos mareados, Nora só pode correr pros braços dela que a abraçou transmitindo a segurança que precisava - Me desculpe - sussurrou no ouvido de Caitlin

\- Seus medos são plausivéis, mas não podem te paralizar ok - a voz calma de Caitlin terminou de dar coragem - Não foi a mim que você gritou - terminou olhando pro rapaz que estava de cabeça baixa

Nora voltou sua atenção a Kay, que voltou seu olhar a ela, a garota só pode correr aos braços do rapaz que abraçou.

\- Me desculpe - dando pequenos selinhos - Não deveria duvidar de você...nem de seus propositos...nem dessa filosofia kriptoniana toda...eu só estou com medo - parando com selinhos aprofundando o abraço.

-Eu sei...Eu conheço suas preocupações... e as entendo - voltando a sorrir a garota - Eu vim pra te levar pra casa e vou te levar...Eu promerti pra sua mãe que o mais cedo possivel iria retornar a conexão...Além de que seu pai só me deu 5 dias pra te levar de volta, se passar esse tempo teremos então um Flash furioso por aqui - terminou o rapaz sorrindo a Nora.

.

.

.

Após passado todo o momento de tensão a sala já estava respirando. Nora conseguiu se acalmar.

\- Eu tenho que ir pra National City - Kay disse se levantando - Mas antes preciso comer - sorrindo debochado.

\- Eu vou com você - Nora se levantou pra acompanhar o rapaz.

.

.

.

\- Cisco vai com eles - Barry se manifestou.

\- Barr - Caitlin o ralhou, ganhando a atenção de Barry que sorriu significativamente a ela.

\- Eu não vou segurar vela de casal teen...eu passo - Cisco se levantou da cadeira com os braços pro alto.

\- Se o Flash furioso do futuro aparecer aqui, e descubrir que eu deixei sua filhar por ai com o namoradinho, teremos problemas Vai Cisco.

Nora e Cisco levantaram as mãos em sinal de rendição, indo na direção do elevador junto de Kay.

Após sairem e deixarem Barry e Caitlin saozinhos. Barry voltou seu olhar a Caitlin que estava quase gargalhando do momento.

-Você é um bobo - Caitlin ria e não percebeu a aproximação de Barry.

\- Me chama como você me chamou antes - Pediu Barry a Caitlin que só então percebeu a aproximidade dele .

-Ah...como te chamei? - sem entender meio abobalhada - Barry.

\- Não... você chamou de Barr - disse sorrindo a ela.

-Barr? eu nem percebi - arqueando as sombracelhas.

Ouvi-a chamar assim, igual a Caitlin do futuro o havia chamado, provocou algo dentro de Barry, o mesmo que havia sentido quando ouvira chamar.

Barry não resistiu a puxando e colando seus labios.

Caitlin se permitiu o beijo ao deixa-lo explorar seus labios e aprofundou o beijo.

Quando o beijo terminou, ainda com as testas coladas, sentindo as respirações se misturarem

-Me desculpe...Eu não resisti - Barry pronunciou suas palavras em meio a sussuro.

\- VocÊ... falou com ela né - Caitlin perguntou em meio a sintonia daquela sensação. Sendo assentida por Barry que mantinha seus rostos e corpos colados.

\- Antes de ir pra ação...Ela chamou e pediu pra cuidar de Nora se algo acontecesse - falava respirando fundo - Ouvi-la me fez sentir algo diferente, algo que não sei definir - terminou sussurando.

\- Eu sei...Também ouvi você me chamando e... -Barry calou Caitlin voltando a colar seus labios e inciando outro beijo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

''

Cisco e Nora haviam voltado para os Star Labs para providenciar e começar a montagem do equipamento que ira juntar os cristais. Kay já havia voado para National City e havia deixado instruções aos dois para a montagem.

Barry e Caitlin ja havia conseguido se desgrudar e se afastar um do outro. Ele estava meio deitado em uma cadeira e ela em seu laborátorio. O clima entre os dois estava diferente. Nem tenso e nem estranho, apenas diferente o que já era algo de avanço.

\- Sabe eu não sei a necessidade de seu pai te deixar afastada deste rapaz, ele consegue ser mais lerdo que o próprio Barry - falava animadamente com Nora entrando no cortéx e apontando a Barry.

\- Ei - Barry resmungou.

\- Mas é serio, ele apenas comeu a comida dele enquanto ela se aproveitava dele - falando atravessado a garota que ria dos resmungos.

\- Ei... eu não estava me aproveitando dele, estava curtindo a companhia dele - Nora argumentava gesticulando.

\- Claro ele comendo tranquilamente e você o quase afogando com seus braços. - Cisco falava debochado.

Barry ouvia a conversa ao longe, estava em meio a seus próprios pensamentos, na loucura desses dias todos.

.

.

.

Quando o alerta de ataque começou a apitar no computador. Barry se ajeitou na cadeira a fim de ver o monitor sendo acompanhado por Caitlin que havia corrido com o sinal.

\- O ataque é na praça central da cidade, á civil - disse Caitlin a Barry que saiu disparado ao local

Quando o Flash chegou ao local ainda em alta velocidade, começou a deslizar caindo de bunda no chão gelado.

\- Ah...Capitão Frio voltou? - perguntou ainda grunhindo .

No cortéx. Nora e Cisco que haviam parado o que faziam e se posicionaram junto a Caitlin a acompanhar ação.

-Oh "pensando alto" eu acho que de verdade não deveria estar aqui nesse momento - disse resmungando as costas de Caitlin e Cisco.

Na ação. O Flash já de pé tentava entender o ataque, a praça estava quase toda congelada.

-Snart...enloqueceu de novo - gritou o Flash ao nada.

.

.

.

\- Eu acho que sempre fui louca honey - a voz feminina atras de Flash se fez notar - Ola bunitinho, sentiu minha falta - O choque no olhar de Flash pra mulher se mostrou, promovendo um sorriso de satisfação de Frost.

\- Killer Frost...como você - Disse Flash gaguejando.

\- Estou nessa terra desde que ZOOM trouxe seus meta-humanos - sorrindo sarcástico ao héroi, se aproximando - Só não quis lutar, e então fugi e me escondi nas montanhas daqui. - sorrindo

_ E então um belo dia você acordou e decidiu " dia de matar civil"? - Flash perguntou entre os dentes.

\- Calma honey...Foi só pra te chamar a atenção - debochando do héroi olhando aos estragos que tinha feito.

\- Bela maneira de chamar a atenção...fazendo castelinhos de gelo na praça - Flash respondeu ao sorriso debochado da mulher.

\- Sorry honey - se aproximando ainda mais do héroi - É o único jeito que conheço - dando-lhe uma piscadela - Eu preciso da SUA Caitlin.

Saindo um pouco afobado da a proximidade com Frost - Minha Caitlin...por que minha?

\- Bateu com a cabeça honey - provocando-o - A Caitlin da sua terra? - arregalando as sombracelhas sem entender a reação do Heroi.

\- Ah...Tá - respirando - Acho que ela não esta acessivel a você.

\- Ah... Não está é? - Sorrindo debochado. E começou a atirar rajadas de gelo aleatoriamente ao seu redor - E ai até quando ela não estará acessivel? - ainda atirando agora atirava fagulhas de gelo em direção as pessoas.

\- Ok.. - Disse Flash entrando em sua direção - Parou...Eu te levo até ela - disse entre os dentes - Mas se fizer algo a ela, eu mesmo te farei de iglu - provocou.

.

.

.

Barry entrava no cortéx, já sem mascara bufando.

\- Temos visita - disse a todos.

Cisco e Caitlin fitaram o olhar ao elevador e vendo sair dele Killer Frost. Fazendo com que Cisco cai-se da cadeira e uma Caitlin bem chocada com o que via.

\- Lugarzinho maneiro...- disse Frost que caminhava lentamente pela sala - Muito nerd...mas maneiro - disse Frost olhando ao redor terminando em Cisco e Caitlin.

\- Barry..Por que a trouxe aqui...Ela mata - disse Cisco se levantando ficando o mais longe possivel da mulher.

\- Oh... Cisco Ramon - sorrindo sarcastico - Também estava com saudades - Se aproximando do rapaz.

\- Eu não tive nenhuma...até em pesadelos você me seguiu - Desdenhando

\- Pelo menos sonhou comigo - dando uma piscadela a ele, voltando a sua atenção a Caitlin que se mantinha incredula a analisando de cima a baixo - Olá...Caitlin. - se aproximando.

Um vulto passou entre Frost e Caitlin separando-as, deixando Frost sentada em uma cadeira com braços e pernas amarrado.

\- Oh honey... isso não se faz com as visitas - esbravejou Frost a Barry.

\- Eu disse que a traria você, não disse que a deixaria soltinha por ai - Barry respondeu ao sarcasmo da mulher.

Frost se enfureceu, estando ali amarrada, e começou a criar uma nuvem de neve tentando quebrar as fendas que a amarravam.

\- É térmico...pode ficar fazendo isso o dia todo se quiser- disse Barry - pode criar o próprio everest aqui que não vai se soltar.

Frost se enfureceu ainda mais, usando um pouco mais de força no poder...Mas começou a tossir desesperada, parando os movimentos ao sentir seu sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Sendo percebido por todos na sala.

\- Eu preciso dos serviços dela - ainda sorrindo em meio a tosse - Eu acho que estou morrendo.

.

.

.

Frost começou uma sequencia de tosse mais forte, que aumentava o fluxo de sangue que caia de seu nariz. Começando a tossir sangue.

Neste momento Nora entrou na sala com um pano em mão se aproximando da mulher, tampando nariz e boca. Nora suspendia a cabeça de Frost para que o fluxo fosse diminuindo.

Frost por fim olhou pra garota a sua frente que a estava amparando. se espantou ao ver a semelhança em si - Uau - Voltando o olhar a Caitlin que observava toda a situação - Ohhh.

\- Respira...tenta sossegar um pouco que o sangramento para - A garota sorria cúmplices a mulher a sua frente.

\- Você esta me tocando..Está - Vendo que o pulso de Nora já estava ficando gelado.

\- Tranquila...eu sei o que estou fazendo - a garota sorria.

Todos no cortéx olhavam surpresos a interação de Nora com Frost, que amparava a mulher sem se preocupar se seu braço estava se congelando.

Caitlin então conseguiu sair de seu estado estático automático se aproximando das duas. Colocando um pano quente no pulso de Nora que estava quase congelado. Suspendendo a cabeça de Frost.

_ O que está acontecendo? - perguntou.

\- Eu não faço ideia... só sei que desde que cheguei nesta terra cada vez que uso meus poderes...Fico assim - Disse Frost

Caitlin observou o sangue que parava de brotar em seu nariz e boca.

\- Nora por favor - pediu Caitlin olhando as amarras de sua perna. Nora entendeu o pedido, e vibrando quebrou o elástico.

\- Você é uma velocista? - perguntou Frost a garota com sorriso sarcastico. Que voltava seu olhar de Caitlin a Barry - Hum...danadinha enh?

Caitlin olhou brava a Frost - Quer minha ajuda né?...Então CALADA - Pegando Frost pelo braço e a levando a sua sala - Farei alguns exames em você.

Antes que Frost entra-se na sala, lançou-lhe uma piscadela a Barry. Percebido por Caitlin que empurrou a mulher pra dentro.

Quando Caitlin ia entrar na sala, Bary segurou em seus braços impedindo sua passagem.

\- Você tem certeza - perguntou serio a Caitlin, que assentiu - Tenha cuidado ok - liberando sua passagem sorrindo.

Caitlin assentiu e sorriu de volta entrando em sua sala.

.

\- Eu cuido pai - Nora sorriu a Barry tocando em seus ombros. Que assentiu relaxando e viu a garota entrar na sala.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Nora e Caitlin começaram a arrumar as coisas pro exames, com Frost sentada em uma cadeira esperando. Observando a garota que havia, cuidado e a amparado, ainda surpresa.

\- Você... é velocista né? - Interrompendo o silencio ganhando as atenções de Nora. - Eles são muito novas para hum...você venho do futuro né - Frost fazias suas suposições a garota - Deve no minimo ter sido um choque né Caitlin - sorria travessa.

\- Eu já disse pra ficar calada né - Caitlin respondeu o sacarsmo de Frost arqueando as sombracelhas..

Frost apenas levantou as mãos pro alto - Ok...E você por que cuidou de mim? - Perguntou curiosa a Nora.

\- Apenas temos uma historia - Nora confessou a contra gosto.

.

.

.

Caitlin se aproximou de Frost preparada para fazer os exames na mulher ao sua frente pouco a vontade, com um pequeno bico em seus labios.

Frost rio da mulher a sua frente - Ciumes da garota...ai ai ai.

Caitlin espetou com força a mulher, que deu pequeno grito. - É apenas cuidado..

\- Sei...Cuidado...deveria ter esse cuidado com o honey la fora iria seria bem mais util - Rindo debochado da mulher.

Caitlin balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. Apertando mais o braço da mulher retirando o torniquete.

\- Ai...- Frost resmungou.

\- Eu disse pra ficar calada - disse Caitlin que arqueava as sombracelhas.

Antes que Frost tivesse qualquer reação, Caitlin saiu de perto da mulher indo ao local do laboratorio para analisar a amostra de sangue.

\- Deixa eu trabalhar ok..vai passear. - disse Caitlin com as mãos em seu rosto.

Frost apenas assentiu se levantando e indo em direção ao cortex. Deixando Nora e Caitlin no laboratio.

Nora sentou em silencio em uma das cadeiras ali.

\- Vai me contar a historia ou vai querer que eu peça? - perguntou Caitlin que se posicionava ao microscopio.

Nora rio conhecia bem essa reação- Quando eu tinha 15 anos briguei feio com minha mãe - Caitlin afastou-se do microscopio em um impulso olhando pra garota - Após descubirem que eu não tinha herdado a auto-regeneração do meu pai, meio que começaram a me tratar como uma boneca de cera indefesa, me limitando a poder participar das ações na cidade. Papai já estava mais resolvendo problemas da Liga que os de Central City, KidFlash era bom, mas eu podia ajudar eu queria ajudar. Então em um dia mamãe explodiu quando apareci com sombracelha sangrando, não era nada. Ela exploduiu com sua teimosia e eu com minha acabei surtando. Corri de lá sem direção, acabei parando nas montanhas geladas onde ela meio que me amparou, do jeito dela, mas me fez entender minha mãe de algum jeito...passei 10 dias com ela. Voltei pra casa só por que papai chegou lá batendo o pé com mamãe ao seu lado morrendo de frio - Nora terminu o relato em meio a um sorriso.

Sinceramente Caitlin nem sabia o que pensar, era uma relação com a filha um pouco tortuosa devido ao excesso de cuidado.

\- Que historia, por isso você tem essa afinidade com Frost.- Olhando pra fora da sala atravez do vidro na direção de da mulher.

\- Sim... agora tudo acabou de mudar - disse Nora com as mãos na cabeça, fazendo Caitlin voltar sua atenção a garota, se levantando da cadeira,

Caitlin abraçou a garota a afagando - você esta se martirizando demais.

\- E não é pra isso? estou mudando tudo que tinha - disse triste.

\- Ei...Esta mudando principalmente a relação tortuosa com seus pais, quando você voltar pro seu tempo, vai os olhar com outros olhos - Disse Caitlin sorrindo a garota.

\- Eu tenho medo sabe...eu posso estar alterando tudo, e não só sou eu...tem o bebê - Nora se calou o com a revelação pondo as mãos na boca balançando a cabeça.

Não sendo despercebida por Caitlin que devido ao shock da revelação deixou cair alguns tubos de ensaio no chão, provocando barulho que chamou a antenção dos 3 que estavam no cortex, entrando correndo.

\- Ei espero que não tenha sido com meu sangue...doeu a picada - Frost reclamou. Atraindo olhares de todos da sala menos de Caitlin que ainda estava atonita

\- Be...bê - perguntou Caitlin em meio a gagueira.

Ainda com as mãos em seu rosto respondeu - Mamãe esta gravida, depois de muitos anos - terminou sorrindo

\- É negocio esta ficando cada vez mais legal - Frost disse em meio ao silencio da sala despertando Caitlin.

\- Você nem deveria estar aqui...VÁ FAZER CASTELINHO DE GELO POR AI - Esbravejou Caitlin - Nem sei por que pergunto- Caitlin disse com as mãos no rosto.

Barry sorria animado, um sorriso divertido em seus labios.

\- Desculpe - disse Nora em meio sorriso - Não era pra saberem, já esta dificil eu aqui imagina saber de outro a caminho - ainda rindo nervosa da situação. olhando os dois que agora tinham olhares diferente de quando ela tinha caido ali, estranhou.

\- Tudo bem - Caitlin se aproximou da garota tocando em seus ombros.. - Eu vou terminar de analisar ali. - Disse ainda abobada caminhando pra mesa do microscopio.

\- Novidades, novidades - Cisco gritou saindo da sala na companhia de Nora que ganhara um tapa.

Barry ainda parado os vendo-os sair da sala, se encaminhou pra mesa de Caitlin, tocando em suas mã manteve o contato do toque de suas mãos que começará a apertar com força pra extrair as emoções.

Barry não disse nada, apenas suspendeu sua mão que fora esmagada pelas de Caitlin, depositando um beijo ali. sorrindo a Caitlin. Barry então se encaminhou pro cortex. deixando-a com seus exames.

" BEBÊ..."


	19. Chapter 19

cAPITULO 19

Caitlin entrava no cortex, com o resultado dos exames de que Barry e Cisco mantinham um certa distancia da mulher, somente Nora estava proxima que tentará uma conversa com Frost sem sucesso.

\- Tenho seus resultados Frost. - Disse despertando a atenção da sala, se encaminhando para o computador.

\- Você não esta morrendo - disse ela se debruçando proxima ao computador mostrando as celulas de Frost pelo monitor - Suas celulas estão...se descongelando.- revelando a Frost.

Frost ficou olhando suas celulas no monitor, vendo-as se tornar de coloração acizentada a vermelhada, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Isso não quer disser que eu estou morrendo? - Perguntou na duvida

\- A Unica coisa que eu posso disser disso é que suas celulas estão voltando a se tornar vivas, acho que você esta perdendo seus poderes - Disse Caitlin se aproximando de Frost olhando ao monitor.

\- Isso é bom né? - Cisco soltou. Ganhando o olhar frio de Frost, que em segundos estava o sujeitando pela camisa.

\- Esta bricando com minha cara? Não vi graça - Disse brava.

\- Larga ele Frost - disse Barry entre os dentes.

Frost seguiu com olhar prenetrante a Cisco, quando começara a criar a nuvem de neve entre os dois,sentiu os braços de Nora tocando seu pulso. Ela então olhou seria a Nora, sendo vencida pelo olhar determinante da garota e soltado Cisco.

\- Você tem sorte que ela esteja aqui - Esbravejou - Por que isso esta acontecendo? - perguntou olhando de volta a Caitlin.

\- Eu não sei - massagendo a mandibula, que estava a pouco trancada com o ataque de Frost em Cisco - Talvez seja a frequencia dessa terra que não seja favoravel a você, preciso fazer alguns teste a mais pra saber - terminando a analise.

\- Faça o que tem que ser feito...Eu preciso voltar pra montanha essa terra é muito quente - disse se encaminhando ao elevador. Mas parando perto de Nora - Ela vai me curar né - perguntou em um sussuro. Nora só pode assentir e viu Frost entrando no elevador e sumindo da visão do grupo.

Após a saida de Frost. Os 3 cairam sentadas na proxima cadeira que tivesse, diminuindo o estress e a tensão do momento.

\- Eu preciso sair, pra respirar um pouco - Cisco disse se levantando ainda atordoado.

\- Eu vou com você - Barry tocando o ombro do amigo, o confortando. Ambos sairam pelo elevador sem olhar pra tras.

\- Eu vou voltar pra construção da maquina - disse Nora a Caitlin, parando proximo a ela - Obrigado por..

\- Ainda não fiz nada - Sorrindo a garota - Não poderia deixar quebrar a sua ligação com ela...Por mais que eu não goste que fique bem claro - disse arqueando as sombracelhas.

Nora antes se dirigir a outra sala, se jogou no bracos de Caitlin dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Que chocou a mulher com a repentina demostração de afeto da garota. Ainda com sorriso bobo viu ela saindo da sala.

.

.

.

Passaram-se 2 dias desde que Kay tinha ido para National City e ainda não tinha voltado nem dado noticias, coisa que angustiva cada dia mais Nora. Barry e Caitlin davam o apoio a garota, a confortando em seus momentos de medos e angustia, não aliviava muito mas deixava claro a Nora os propositos de haver caido naquele tempo, reconstruir a ligação com seus pais.

Barry e Caitlin não se afastaram nem se estranharam após os ultimos lances entre os dois, meio que de certa forma estavam deixando se levar.

Caitlin conseguiu o emparelhamento das celulas de Frost, entendeu os motivos delas estarem se descongelando, era realmente a frequencia da terra 1 que impactará em Frost, assim Cisco muito a contra gosto desenvolveu um aparelho que aclopado no pulso da mulher transmitia ondas magneticas com a frequencia da terra 2 direto para as veias sanguineas. Fazendo com que quando Frost usa-se seus poderes as celulas, retardando o auto-descongelamento das celulas de Frost.

Frost tinha voltado para sua montanha. Não antes de dar umas belas cutacadas em Caitlin sobre a garota e principalmente o Honey. Deixando Caitlin bastante irritada.

.

.

.

Quando de um susto o apito do elevador alertou aos presentes no cortex a chegada de alguem.

Quando a porta do elavador se abriu, viu-se sair um loira abobalhada e um tantinho chocada.

\- Cade o Barry? - Perguntou a Caitlin, que sem perceber arqueou as sombracelhas. O aviso do elevador tinha alertado Barry e Cisco que entraram na sala após o questionamento da mulher.

\- KARA... o que você faz aqui - Perguntou Barry chocado com a presença dela ali.

\- Quem é Kay? e por que tem um rapaz preso em uma cela do DOE pela Alex, querendo o cristal que um dia será do meu futuro filho - Kara despejou as perguntas, chocada..

\- Perai vocês prenderam o garoto? - Perguntou Barry

\- O que vocês queriam? Ele entrou no DOE e abriu a minha nave, Jonh Jonh o impediu de qualquer coisa e a Alex o prendeu - falou levantando as mãos pro alto.

\- Ele esta preso lá a quanto tempo? - perguntou Caitlin, arqueando as sombracelhas.

\- A um dia e meio, o garoto está lá sentado na cela sem qualquer movimento... Eu só estou aqui por que depois de muito insistir com Alex eu consegui, que o garoto falasse pelo menos da onde tinha vindo..Me surprendeu que ele tenha dito daqui - terminou em meio a risada.

.

.

\- Kay é um bom rapaz... nunca desautorizaria sua tia - Disse a voz feminia de Nora a atras de todos. Atraindo as atenções de todos na sala, inclusive de Kara.

\- Quem é você - perguntou com meio riso.

\- Nora é...Minha filha do futuro...e a namorada do seu filho - Disse Barry sorrindo - Aquele garoto que vocês prenderam no DOE. - Rindo

A expressão de supressa de Kara passou de Barry a garota que sorria docemente a ela.

\- Será... que eu posso..me sentar ali - chocada pediu olhando pra cadeira, E sentando sem quaquer cerimonia.

\- Quer agua?- Caitlin perguntou rindo, conhecia bem aquela sensação.

Kara negou com a cabeça pondo a mão sobre os oculos retirando-o e respirando fundo.

\- Lamento interromper o momento da revelação tia...mas precisamos do cristal do Kay pra voltar pra casa - Nora se posicinou proximo de Kara - Antes que meu pai apareça por aqui querendo afogar Kay numa poça de Kriptonita. E eu de verdade não quero ter que intervir em outra briga dos dois. - terminou a garota que tinha sembrante preocupado.

Barry, Caitlin e Cisco riram do momento.

\- Já se passaram 2 dias, do prazo de 5 duvidam que meu pai vai chegar aqui bufando? - Nora falava em tom brando de poucos amigos, revirando os olhos.

.

.

.

O celular de Kara tocou chamando-a pra realidade - Aló...Alex? - atendendo-o

A espressão da mulher começou a mudar de acordo com o que ouvia, de assustada a preocupada.

\- Como assim, o levaram? - perguntou olhando pra garota a sua frente que estava com olhar assustada.

\- Como Maxwell Lord conseguiu invadir o DOE e levar o garoto... - Estástica

Nora tinha se afastado com a noticia pensando alto "Maxwell Lord...2016...supergirl " - Oh não...Kriptonita vermelha - olhando alarmada a Barry e Caitlin que entenderam.

" de novo não..."


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Nora começou a andar de um lado pra outro na sala, quase fazendo um buraco.

_ Pai, melhor chamar Oliver Queen e sua equipe - pedindo com olhar assustado a Barry - Tia Kara chama o Jonh Jonh e a equipe de DOE pra cá - pedindo a Kara, que olhava sem entender a garota. -E se preparem.

\- Por que tudo isso - perguntou Kara sem entender.

\- 2016 Maxwell Lord criou uma especie de Kriptonita vermelha que Supergirl acabou sendo exposta...Se isso chegar perto do Kay teremos serios problemas - suspirando - a terra ainda não esta preparada pro ataque do Kay. Teremos que intervir antes que algo aconteca.

Kara sentiu o desespero da garota, entendendo talvez que algo possa ter acontecido, no seu tempo.

\- Tá e como você sabe que, se Kay for exposto a Kriptonita virá parar aqui? - Perguntou Cisco.

Nora rio diminuindo a expressão assustada para uma travessa - Eu sei...Ele virá atras de mim.

\- O que? Por que?- Caitlin perguntou assustada.

\- Por que começo a achar que essa proteção toda, esse medo todo, tem real motivo - Barry perguntou arqueando a sombracelhas.

Nora suspirou - Quando Kay foi exposto pela Kriptonita, para os meus pais Kay...tentou me matar quando me pegou nos braços e sumiu comigo - Surpreendendo Caitlin e Barry - Para mim, apenas nos aceitamos - disse sorrindo travessa.

Barry e Caitlin se entreolhavam chocados. Cisco gargallhava e Kara tadinha estava entendendo nada..

\- E por que você nunca contou isso pro seu pai, e deixou acreditar que esse garoto tinha tentado te... - Barry perguntou entre os dentes.

\- Por que era mais facil papai acreditar nisso, que eu contar que a gente só..- Nora gesticulava abobada.

\- Ok...vamos tentar relevar essa informação nada muito fofa - revirando os olhos - Mas você tem noção de que se tivesse contado ao seus pais o que realmente tinha acontecido, vocês não teriam que namorar escondido e você nem teria caido aqui? - Barry a acusou..

\- Quando voltei pra casa, Kay tinha dissipado meia National City, Como contaria para o meu pai que o Kay só tinha me levado pra dar uns amassos em mim - Nora arregalava os olhos - Papai teria corrido a toda velocidade pra cima do Kay...e Kay ainda locão poderia te-lo matado. Eu prefiri me calar. - pondo as mãos na cara.

\- Você poderia ter evitado muita discussões - Caitlin disse ainda com voz calma.

\- Eu sei, eu sei...Só que a situação ficou tão fora de controle que já não dava pra voltar atras.

Um silencio se fez na sala após a sessão descubertas.

Cisco tinha saido da sala para chamar Oliver e sua equipe, Kara falava ao telefone com Alex. Nora tinha saido da sala após toda revelação pra buscar algo.

Barry ainda estava sentado na cadeira debruçado na frente dos computadores, quando sentiu as mãos de Caitlin tocar em seu ombro o confortando.

\- Eu sabia que tinha algo ali, pra ser tão maluco por causa de namorico de jovem, nem por um garoto hora exposto por algo que afetou a sua personalidade ser tão bravo, eu de verdade entendo o que ele passou, mas agora que sei, eles acham que o garoto tentou mata-la - voltou o olhar a Caitlin, que viu seus olhos mareados - Eu realmente não deixaria ele encostar o dedo na minha filha.

Caitlin sorriu ao homem em sua frente e o abraçou - Eu sei Barr...- disse ao seu ouvido - acredite a relação dos dois a ela, são tortuosa antes de qualquer episodio com Kay, o excesso de cuidado é quase um veneno em uma relação com uma adolescente...o acontecido com Kay foi só o copo de agua vazou - terminou fala olhando ao olhos de Barry.

Ela não resistiu ao olhar vazio dele, puxando-o pela nuca, colando seus labios. Ele a puxou em um movimento colando mais seus corpos, beijando-a, extravassando suas aflições e receios.

\- Hum hum.. - um pigarreo atras tirou-os do momento - desculpe.. eu - disse Kara ao entrar na sala e ver a cena.

\- Nada não - Caitlin saiu a contra gosto dos braços de Barry, em tom avermelhado por terem sido pegos ali. Saindo para sua sala.

\- De verdade desculpe - Kara coçava a nuca sorrindo.

\- Sem problemas. - Barry garantiu com um sorriso.

.

.

.

.

A feira estava armada nos StarLabs, 3 equipes de herois juntas #TeamFlash #TeamArrow e Supergirl com DOE. Algo que era para ser uma junta de operações, estava se tornando uma feira livre com todos querendo falar no mesmo tempo.

Até que a voz brava de Nora ecoou no local espentando a todos - Será que podem parar a matraca...

\- Você não se acha muito novinha pra querer mandar aqui - Oliver gritou no mesmo tom da garota

\- EU sou a unica aqui, que sabe do real perigo que pode ser Kay exposto pela aquela pedra de kriptonita - com o olhar desafiador ao Queen - E sou a unica que sabe parar o Kay...- No tom forte a garota falava que mostrava dominio e persuassão - Alem de ser a unica que Kay mesmo loucão não machucaria...então sim senhor Queen eu vou acho que comandarrei isso - terminou em alta.

Em uma grande agilidade, Nora se aproximou de Oliver vibrando - E nunca...Nunca mais grite comigo...Você não é meu pai - Os olhos de Nora brilhavam feito fogo devido a alta vibração. Fazendo Oliver engolir seco - Agora sabem como Tayson conseguiu me embebedar - em meia risada a Caitlin e Barry.

\- Agora será que podemos conversar como uma boa equipe de operações? - Perguntou a todos.

Coisa que a sala ainda estava silencio, atÔnitos devido o confronto de Nora e Oliver

.

.

A sala viu Nora pegar seu capacete, e abrir um compartimento.

\- Tia é melhor se afastar - disse a garota a Kara que deu um passo para tras. Vendo-a tirar uma kriptonita verde.

\- Senhor Diggle pode fazer balas disso - Perguntou ainda olhando pra pedra em sua mão - Pequenas, do tamanho de bala de festim, que não pode fazer barulho ao ser disparada - Dava as instruções, olhando para Kara - Não vai mata-lo, só vai parar qualquer ação dele - falava com o olhar penetrante - O proprio Kay me deu isso pra se caso ocorre-se qualquer outra coisa - falava agora com sorriso de conforto. Kara somente assentiu.

\- Alex conseguiu achar onde Maxwell esta? - Perguntou..

Mas a resposta nem precisou ser dita, ouvi-se um estrondo proximo ao predio da Star Labs

Todos correram na direção nos monitores para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Vendo na tela, o rapaz sobrevoando e atirando com raio laser nos predios, com disparos aleatorios, que atravessavam os edificils.

\- ELE realmente é meu filho - Kara disse atônita vendo as imagens

Felicity que estava ao seu lado, balançou a cabeça - Isso é uma especie de orgulho? - questinou.

.

.

.

As 3 equipes já estavam do lado de fora do predio, vendo atônitos o desatre que o rapaz estava fazendo contra os edificil.

Sendo percebidos por Kay que sorriu debochado - Uau quanta recepção - voltando a olhar todos parando sua anteção em Nora, sorrindo travesso.

Kay em uma rapida agilidade pegou Nora a afastando dos demais - Saudades de mim querida - retirando seu capacete - ou gosta mais do bobão - A beijando.

Em meio ao beijo, a garota fez um sinal. Fazendo com que Oliver atirasse na direção as costas do rapaz.

Kay soltou Nora sentindo as balas de kriptonita entrando em sua pele - Ah - voltando o olhar a direção do grupo que tinha Oliver ainda apontando a arma em sua direção.

\- Ah... que legal...O chato do Tyson ficara orfão de pai sem nascer - em alta velocidade disparou em direção a Oliver, mas antes de chegar perto recebeu o raio de Flash, fazendo com que Kay voara com o impacto.

Quando Kay voltara a direção do sobrevoou em direção as equipes em alta velocidade,uma parede de gelo o bloqueou.

Kay olhou pra parede e pros lados - Ah Frost você gosta de gelo né então segura essa - Kay começaçou a assoprar um vento gelado na direção da mulher que revidou com lançando rajadas de gelo, De outro lado Oliver e Thea lançavam flechas em sua direçã , Alex e Jonh Jonh atiravam na direção do rapaz.

Quando em meio ao combate, Frost começou a atirar estacas de gelo sua direção, Do alto o rapaz bloqueava as estacas, mandando-os em sentido aleatorio. Quando uma delas seguiu em direção de Caitlin, que estava a margem da ação...A estaca estava quase atravessando-a, viu-se o vulto de Flash aparecer em sua frente sendo atingido no peito pela estaca parando dentro de seu corpo. Barry caiu desfalecido nos braços de Caitlin que estava atônita e muito assustada.

\- Barr...Barry - gritou chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Pai - Nora saiu disparada em sua direção, sendo pega por Kay sumindo com a garota.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Nos Star Labs, Barry estava deitado ainda incosciente em uma marca sendo mantido sobre uma nuvem de ar gelado por Frost. Para que não começasse seu fator de auto-regenação e a estaca ficasse no corpo do velocista.

O clima no local estava pesado, Caitlin mantinha as antenções ao Barry ao mesmo tempo que estava atenta a qualquer movimento do grupo de herois sobre Kay...E Nora.

O Grupo estava em silencio, preocupados ainda mas Kara que mantinha os olhos nos monitores da Star Labs esperando qualquer movimento.

.

.

.

\- Alguem tem que ir de atras de Nora - Caitlin se pronunciou. Quebrando o momento silencio.

\- Para quê? Eles devem estar se curtindo - Cisco soltou. Ganhando o olhar bravo de Caitlin incredulo.

\- Eu não acredito, que Nora esteja " curtindo momento" enquanto Barry esta assim - Ralhou brava. Apontando pro corpo incosciente de Barry

Cisco apenas levantou a mão em sinal de desculpas.

\- EU VOU, atras da garota - disse Oliver se levantando da cadeira.

.

.

.

Nem precisou um vendaval entrou no local, Revelando a garota com uniforme meio aberto e Kay desacordado, sendo posto no chão por ela.

_ Desculpem a demora...Demorou um pouco pra ele - dissendo olhando por corpo inerte do namorado.

Voltando-se o olhar aos presentes da sala, parando em Caitlin que estava com o olhar penetrante direto para a roupa aberta da garota, que em um só movimento a fechou.

\- Ele esta só intoxicado sistemicamente por Kriptonita - dissendo a Kara que tinha o olhar espantado olhando por garoto desacordado - Achem onde esta a Kriptonita vermelha e tirem, antes de desintoxica-lo - Dando as instruções.

Oliver pegou o corpo do garoto, sendo seguido por Alex e Cisco pra outra parte dos Laboratorios. Quando Kara se encaminhou no mesmo caminho. A mão de Nora a deteve.

\- Acho melhor não tia.

\- Mas.. - Kara tinha voz preocupada olhando pra onde o garoto estava sendo levado.

\- É Kriptonita...das duas, melhor por enquanto se manter afastada - a voz da garota de certo modo confortou os ouvidos de Kara que ao vidro da sala onde Kay tinha sido posto.

Nora então voltou-se o olhar a Caitlin - E papai - se aproximando da mulher que ainda tinha o olhar de reprovação.

\- Eu tive que ganhar tempo OK...As balas que o acertaram entraram na sua corrente sistemica...Eu tive que esperar até que fizesse o efeito que precisava - disse se defendendo.

Caitlin apenas passou a mão pelo rosto na tentativa de se acalmar.

\- E ele - perguntou olhando pra Barry desacordado.

\- A estaca pegou proximo ao coração dele, Ela esta mantendo-o em temperatura baixa para que a auto-regeneração não ocorra e a estaca acabe ficando presa, se a estaca ficar presa ali e se descongelar parará o coração dele - Caitlin contava com um nó na garganta.

.

.

\- Precisa ter precisão para tirar a estaca e eu - Caitlin mostrou a Nora que suas mãos estavam tremendo. em sinal que não conseguiria.

Nora olhou novamente pro corpo do pai.

\- Eu disse a ela que podia - Frost disse em um bico - Mas ela não quer. - revirando os olhos.

\- Eu disse precisão...O que não é a mesma coisa de ficar disparando estacas aleatorias por ai - Caitlin a ralhou.

.

\- Eu posso - Oliver disse a tras das mulheres. Ganhando suas atenções.

Nora olhou de volta a Barry - Eu faço - Caitlin a olhou - Eu vi uma fez papai fazer isso no tio Cisco, uma vez que ele foi baleado. Mamãe não estava disponivel - disse sorrindo.

\- Nora assim que Frost tirar esse resfriamento dele, a regeneração começara em segundos - Caitlin disse a olhando seria.

\- Ok segundos pra mim não é nada - disse sorrindo transmitindo confiança.

.

-Só preciso que o sentem - Nora pediu.

Oliver então se posicinou atras da marca.

Quando Frost tirou o resfriamento que envolvia o corpo de Barry, ele o sentou na marca.

Nora respirou fundo, e começou a vibrar, fazendo suas mãos vibrarem mais forte. Atravessando o peito de Barry. Dentro do corpo de Barry, Nora fez com que a estaca terminasse de atravessar seu corpo, caindo do outro lado do corpo de Barry. Retirando então sua mão do peito dele.

Oiver imediatamento voltou a deita-lo na marca. Com Caitlin a tira colo que em segundos estava aferindo seus sinais. Vendo-o o processo de auto-reneração de Barry começar.

Caitlin voltou a olhar a garota que estava perdida olhando a reação do pai - Deu certo - Caitlin de um momento se jogou nos braços de Nora, a abraçando - Obrigado - disse aos ouvidos da garota. Que a abraçava forte.

.

.

.

O momento das duas foi quebrado quando ouviu-se a tosse de Barry ecoando na sala.

As duas correram pra perto de Barry. Caitlin se posicionou para aferir os pontos vitais de Barry que ao sentindo o toque, abriu os olhos. Olhando a todos ao redor, parando em Nora que sorria a ele. Despertando seu sorriso.

\- Desculpe tá - Frost pediu, ganhando o olhar de Barry, que assentiu balançando a cabeça.. Tossindo e espirrando. - Por isso também - disse sorrindo ao honey.

Oliver pegou a mulher pelos braços levando da sala - Vamos deixe-os sozinhos.

Nora em um impulso se jogou nos braços de Barry...Que a abraçou...

.

.

.

\- Nora - A voz de Alex atras deles os despertaram - Kay...

Nora saiu dos braços de Barry ainda sorrindo e saiu da sala em direção onde Kay estava.

O rapaz estava começando a recobrara consciencia, após ter sido desintoxicado. Kara estava ao lado dele e viu a garota entrando se posicionando sobre a marca onde ele estava.

\- Nora - Ao ver o rosto da garota a sua frente - Eu não - As lagrimas do garoto começará a brotar em seus olhos.

\- Eii...Não precisa - as mãos da garota seguravam seu rosto - Eu te prometi que não iria te deixar fazer mais - sorrindo o confortando - Foi só uns predinhos e uma briguinha - sorrindo complacente tentando o confortar.

Kay pos as mãos sobre o rosto, olhando ao seu redor, todos estava com expressões curiosas e preocupadas. Quando viu Barry entrando escorado em Caitlin.

\- Oh...legal é agora que sou o alvo da furia dele, antes mesmo de nascer - disse o rapaz voltando a se deitar na marca com as mãos na cabeça em meio riso.

Kara se aproximou do garoto com sorriso no rosto, entregando o cristal azul a ele.

\- Eu acho que isso é seu - disse sorrindo.

Kay se levantou da marca olhando nos olhos, pegando o crista e mostrando a Nora. que assentiu. O rapaz se aproximou de Kara a abraçando.

\- Obrigado - disse em seu ouvido..Fazendo Kara abrir um sorriso de satisfação - E me desculpe se..

\- Tranquilo - disse Kara saindo abraço do garoto com suas mãos em seu rosto - Mas poderia ter evitado tudo isso.. Se tivesse nos contado quem era assim que Alex o prendeu - disse em meia risada o confortando - Mas ficou sentado esperando algo cair do céu. - terminou rindo do rapaz.

Kay sorriu - Não queria ter que contar a verdade... Não era nem para terem me visto - relatava Kay..

\- Mas você sabia né. Que a nave tem ligação com o dono dela, abrir ela me chamou - Kara disse sorrindo na duvida.

\- Eu sei...eu só me atrapalhei - Rindo coçando a nuca.

.

.

.

\- Atchim - O som do espirro de Barry ecoou na sala atraindo olhares - Acho que me resfriei... - rindo sozinho

\- Você precisa descansar - Caitlin disse sorrindo a ele.

\- Eu acho que vou pra casa durmir - andando até Nora e Kay - Você em causa estragos...mas felismente tem alguem que realmente gosta de você - sorrindo a de Nora ao rapaz ao seu lado. - Mas se sumir com minha filha de novo, mando o Barry chato enfiar guela baixo kriptonitas - sorrindo ameaçador

Barry começou um acesso de tosse e espirro, chamando a atenção de Caitlin ao seu lado o amparado pelos ombros.

_ Vamos te levo pra casa. - Disse sorrindo, Barry só pode assentir.

\- Temos que terminar a maquina e fazer a combinação desses cristais pra voltar pra casa - Disse Nora aos dois - Cisco e Kay me ajudam - os dois assentiram saindo pro Elevador.

Kay olhou a Nora vendo-os sair e sorriu arqueando as sombracelhas...

\- É primeiro faremos a conexão com nosso tempo - balançando o Cristal - Não acho que seja prudente seu pai aqui...depois disso tudo - rindo...Fazendo os demais rirem junto.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo Bonus

Caitlin levou Barry para casa em meio a espirros e tosse dele, que ficará cada vez mais forte.

\- Por que estou assim? não se supõe que me auto-curo - perguntou após passar pela porta.

\- Você ficou bastante tempo sendo resfriado pela Frost, até seu metabolismo voltar a agir normal. Acho que você terá uma belo resfriado - Caitlin falava em meio sorriso. - Vá se deitar, te levo algo quente.

Barry assentiu se virando para as escadas e subindo.

.

.

Quando Caitlin entrou no quarto, Barry já tinha estava com calça de durmir se encaminhando para cama.

Ela entregou uma caneca de chocolate quente fumegante a ele, que já sentará na cama.

Barry deu dois gole do liquido e começou um serie de tosse fazendo a caneca de sua mão balançar. Caitlin na tentativa de amparar a caneca acabou esbarrando nela, a caneca virou em sua blusa

\- Está quente...quentee - Caitlin esperniava sentindo o conteudo quente em sua pele. Barry correu ao banheiro e chegou jogando um copo de agua na região hora queimada.

\- Ah que legal..agora de queimada estou molhada - Caitlin esperniou arregalando os olhos a Barry, que estava com sorriso de desculpas a ela. Caitlin balançou a cabeça começando do nada tirar as blusas agora molhadas.

Só quando voltou sua atenção a Barry percebeu o olhar dele petrificado olhando pro seu abdomem agora descuerto.

Caitlin nem percebeu o rapido movimento de Barry em colar seus corpos, só se deu conta quando pele á pele se encontraram, percebendo ali que Barry só estava com calça de durmir e sem camisa.

Sentir pele a pele, sensação do toque de ambos com corpos colados, E o olhar de Barry com olhos de cobra a ponto de se enrolar em sua presa, fez com que as mãos de Caitlin que estavam em seu peito subisse ao pescoço o puxando e colando seus labios.

O beijo que se inicio começou intenso, rapido, frenetico, seus labios se chocavam com a eletricidade gerada, suas linguas possuiam vontade e frequencia propria liberando o frenesi do movimentos de ambos, o frenesi do toque das mãos e de cada um no outro.

Aos poucos Barry foi deitando-se sobre Caitlin em sua cama.

\- Ai...- Caitlin soltandou um gritinho.

Barry levantou seu olhar assustado - o Que?

\- Esta ardendo - Caitlin apontava para região queimada. Barry deu um sorriso malicioso, Abaixando-se na região dando um singelo beijo na pele de seu abdomen avermelhado, voltando o olhar sedutor a Caitlin, Que em um movimento o puxou de volta a seus labios voltando a sentir o peso de Barry sobre seu corpo, sentindo uma eletricidade que os unia a cada movimento mais transformando a sensação de prazer ao frenesi.

Em pouco tempos ambos estavam sem peça alguma de roupa e se entregaram ao momento, liberado todo o extase, toda a vontade que seus corpos pediam um ao outro, entregando-se a todas as sensações que lhes eram propostos, com sentidos misturados, dando e recebendo os sentidos que lhes eram dados por seus corpos.

Juntos chegaram ao climax extravasando juntos os sentidos mais aguçado do corpo. Barry colou seus labios em um singelo momento, deixando o corpo de Caitlin se aninhar em seu peito. Quando ela saiu de seus labios pra descansar no vale de seu pescoço. O Sorriso estava em seus labios.

Após um tempo na mesma posição ainda, Barry fazia carinhos nos cabelos da Caitlin, que suspirava sentindo o aroma de sua pele deitada sobre seu pescoço.

_ Sabe - Barry interrompeu o silencio - Não importa o que aconteça nem como será tudo. Só sei que gosto de saber que faremos uma garota sensacional/fodastica. - Rindo... Caitlin arfou a respiração antes de rir junto.

.

.

.

.

* Nos StarLabs

Kay havia quebrado um pedaço de seu cristal azul, a fim de fazer a conexão com o futuro.

Nora, Kay, Cisco, Kara que não havia soltado Kay por um minuto, até Oliver estava na sala de Gideon os vendo fazer a conexão.

\- Sr. El em que posso ser util - a voz de Gideon perguntava.

\- Faça a conexão com nosso tempo usando meu cristal...Mas agora usando o sinal da chave da nave de minha mãe - o rapaz dava as instruções.

O silencio de Gideon fez a espera

\- Agora veremos se a filosofia kriptoniana ganha da logica Srta Allen - falava em tom de deboche a Nora a seu lado. Que o olhou atravessado.

\- Eu já te pedi desculpas - com as sombracelhas arqueadas.

\- Prometo que o cristal de nossos filhos serão de cor vermelha igual raio ok - disse rindo a garota, a puxando e colando seus labios.

\- Ei...- Separando seus labios - Chega de pedra vermelhas ok - Rindo voltando a beijar Kay..

O momento do jovem casal foi quebrado ao ouvir a voz de Kara se pronunciar pelo painel.

\- Nora... Nora...Cade Kay - perguntava com voz aflita.

\- Estou bem mãe - respondeu o rapaz sorrindo.

\- Que bom...quer disser que deu certo tudo... - perguntava.

\- Sim... com alguns empecilhos no caminho mais deu certo.

\- Que bom...

\- Tia meus e meus pais - a voz de Nora ecoou perguntando.

.

.

.

\- Eles tiveram que voltar pra Central City - a voz de Kara mudou de tom - Eh...Sua mãe...

Nora olhou preocupada pro painel á Kay.

Pensou e - Ohh...O BEBÊ


	23. Chapter 23

cAPITULO 23

\- Eu preciso voltar pra casa de verdade - disse Nora rindo - Vamos terminar essa maquina e junta esses cristais - disse empurrando Kay e Cisco pra sala onde estava sendo construido o equipamento.

Kara e Oliver se posicionaram proximos ao vidro da sala, observando os 3 que conversavam animadamente, Nora apontando os detalhes que faltavam e Kay e Cisco apenas assentindo as explicações da garota.

\- Deve ser louco saber de um filho agora - Oliver quebrou o silencio dos dois, atraindo o olhar curioso de Kara.

\- Totalmente. - respondia com sorriso abobalhada.

\- Totalmente ao quadrado - Barry entrava no local junto com Caitlin se aproximando dos dois, se esparramando os braços nos ombros dos dois ficando entre voltando o olhar para a sala. - Isso que o filho dela é bonzinho -sorrindo a Kara - Ela causa estragos - sorrido a garota na sala que ainda dava instruções - E não precisa de kriptonita - sorrindo debochado com ponta de orgulho.

Olivier e Kara riram do comentario.

\- Sei bem os estragos que ela esta causando - Sorrindo debochado a Barry, vendo que Caitlin não parava de espirrar.

A cara de ruborizado de Barry meio que o entregou - Eiii...Você sabe quem é o pai dele - perguntou a Kara em tom de deboche, mudando de foco.

\- Eu sinceramente não quero saber - Rindo abobalhada

\- E teu filho será um paspalho... fica por ai jogando arpões - Barry revidou o deboche.

\- Não duvido que seja mesmo...Deixou a garota se apaixonar por um kriptoniano...sem ofensas - rindo e olhando as caras de chocados de Barry e Kara - O que eu adorei ela, queria ter ela pra nora pode.

\- Eiiii...Eles se gostam - Kara o ralhou.

\- Eu sei que o eu do futuro e ele temos problemas...Mas ele é bobão e Queen pra minha filha...éee não - rindo das espressões dos dois.

.

.

\- Eu acho que é melhor pararem de falar da vida sentimental da minha filha - a voz de Caitlin ecoou em tom forte, olhando-os atravessado. Voltando a espirrar.

\- Vamos comer...acho que eles vão demorar - Barry perguntou aos presentes.

\- Eu estou sempre com fome - Kara disse levantando as mãos.

oliver e Caitlin assentiram voltando-se a saida. Sendo acompanhados por Barry e Kara.

.

.

.

.

Dentro da sala, Kay estava sentado na cadeira mexendo nos fios da maquina, Nora ajustava os transmissores e Cisco o painel de controle do equipamento. O trabalho dos 3 até que rendiam pois dada a urgencia de Nora e as instruções claras da garota.

\- Eu preciso ir pegar uma bateria de protón lá em baixo no estoque - Disse Cisco se levantando e se encaminhando para sair da sala.

Ao ver Cisco já no elevadores e as portas se fecharem, Nora deu um sorriso malicioso na direção de Kay que estava compenetrado em meio a fiação do equipamento. Nem viu o momento quando Nora passou as pernas sentando em seu colo.

\- Nora, o que esta fazendo - Kay perguntou ainda sem reação ao movimento da garota a sua frente, que estava com sorriso travesso.

\- Estamos finalmente sozinhos - Encaminhando seus labios ao seu pescoço, dando pequenos selinhos sobre a pele.

\- Nora, alguem pode entrar a qualquer momento - dizia em meio a pele arrepiada.

\- Sabe Kay...as vezes tenho vontade de invez de andar por ai no meu capacete com uma kriptonita verde, andar com Kriptonita vermelha - falava em seus ouvido, arrepiando ainda mais o rapaz - eu amo esse meu bobão - o olhando nos olhos - mas ele é tão lerdo - Beijando-o.

O beijo dos dois já começara com sintonia, que ganhava mais e mais proporção de intensidade a medida que os braços do rapaz abraçava a cintura de Nora unindo mais seus corpos. E Nora completamente jogada sobre o corpo do rapaz aumentando mais o contado de seus labios com suas mãos sobre a nuca e o cabelo atraindo mais a conexão.

.

.

Na parte de baixo do predio dos StarLabs Barry, Caitlin, Kara e Oliver voltavam da lanchonete que tinham ido comer. Quando viram Cisco que entrara no local com algo em mãos.

\- O que faz aqui em baixo? - Perguntou Barry curioso

\- Eu vim pegar essa bateria pra por no equipamento - Mostrando aos demais.

\- E deixou os dois sozinhos - Caitlin perguntou arqueando as sombracelhas.

\- Eles estão trabalhando...e ele é bobão - Cisco respondia sem entender a reação.

\- Ele é bobão mas ela é muita da espertinha - Caitlin dizia indo aos botões do elevador pra chama-lo.

Em meio a risos, sorrisos e sombracelhas arqueadas o grupo entrou no elevador.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriram e forçaram a vista para ver atraves do vidro da sala, viu-se a garota no colo de Kay, com as mãos do rapaz em sua citura e outra em sua coxa se beijando.

Não houve nem tempo de reação em um pé Caitlin já estava na porta a abrindo com uma só mão.

Nora apenas levantou o olhar vendo o rosto de Caitlin petrificado com as duas sombracelhas quase juntas de tão arqueadas.

Em um pulo, Nora já estava do outro lado da sala, arrumando saia e blusas ora levantado vendo a reação chocada das presentes na sala. Levantando as mãos em qualquer defesa.

Kay só pode se manter ainda sentado, com as mãos sobre seu rosto baixo.

\- É eu acho que não é tão bobão assim não - Oliver soltou em meio a deboche. Ganhando o olhar bravo de Barry.

\- Não...é...nada...do...que...estão...imaginando - a garota tentava se pronunciar em meio a gagueira.

\- Nãoo...se tivessemos entrado 10 min depois, teriamos visto algo que de verdade não quero nem imaginar de uma filha minha - a voz de Barry passou de tom engraçado a bravo em segundos. A olhando serio.

Em um piscar de olhos Kay estava atras de Nora, olhando os demais - Nos só estavamos se beijando OK...Não ia acontecer nada.

\- Você poderia ter-los escutado vindo né...pra que serve esses ouvidos bionico - falava serio ao rapaz.

\- AH agora a culpa é minha - se defendendo levantando os braços. - O bobão aqui estava com meus sentidos em outra coisa, desde que você subiu em cima de mim - Kay a encarava.

\- Ok menos informação obrigado - a voz de Caitlin em tom forte ecoou chamado-os a atenção. - Vocês terminem essa maquina...preciso algo forte para beber - pondo as mãos sobre o rosto.

\- Não foi você quem disse..." deixe o ciúmes para o Barry do futuro" - Barry ria dela tentando fazer sua voz.

\- Por isso mesmo...deixarei pra mim do futuro dar uns berros nela - apontando pra garota que tinha o sorriso nos labios - prefiro manter minha voz no meu tom normal - dando de ombro sorindo pra Barry saindo da sala.

Barry deu de ombro...Mas Nora de certa forma entendeu o sorriso dela a ele e a interação dos dois algo semelhante ao que via em sua casa.

Nora então rio pra Barry que já havia voltado o olhar a ela, arqueando as sombracelhas. Sem entender Barry levantou as mãos em rendição se virando pra saida da sala.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24 - PENULTIMO CAPITULO

\- Extra, extra a maquina está pronta - Cisco entrava no cortex dando a noticia aos demais.

Com Nora e Kay atras, empurrando o equipamento em uma mesa de rodinha.

\- Bom é o seguinte - Kay começara a se pronunciar a todos - Para me trazer aqui, juntamos o meu cristal lunar do ponto onde eu e Nora estavamos quando fomos atingido pela chuva com o meu cristal que era a unica ponte de comunicação com Nora pois tinha uma prarte dele aqui. - O rapaz gesticulava a explicação de como tudo acoenteceu.

\- Mas... sabendo que o meu cristal aqui - apontando pro cristal azul em sua mão - não tem nenhuma parte no nosso tempo - olhando a Nora, que arqueava as sombracelhas - A logica Srta Allen - piscando a ela - É usar a ligação do meu cristal com a fonte de carregamento original dele. A nave da minha mãe...Mas antes que diga que a nave dela também esta nesse tempo - rindo a garota - que eu sei que esta se degladiando em falar - sorrindo - Trouxe algo da nave da minha mãe para esse tempo. - abrindo a mão e mostrando a todos a chave da nave de Kara com sorriso de vencedor.

Nora ainda arqueava a sombracelha tentando entender se fazia sentido.

\- Vamos ligar junto com os cristais? - Perguntou na duvida

\- Sim. O Cristal lunar que estava na sua roupa - mostrando em uma das mãos - O meu cristal - juntando na mesma palma - E a chave da nave da minha mãe - mostrando na outra - A sinergia do meu cristal com a chave dara a ligação com o nosso tempo e o cristal lunar refletido na mesma vertice onde estavamoas abrira o feixe temporal. - terminava com sorriso ainda convencido.

Nora só pode passar a mão no rosto tentando relaxar - Ainda não sei como meu pai te deixou fazer isso - pouco convecida - Ok senhor filosofia da ligação faremos essa junção e se o feixe temporal nos levar pra outro tempo a culpa é sua - levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição

\- Teimosa - Kay riu debochado da garota

\- De pai e mãe obrigado. - o riso era pra Kay, mas o olhar que ela deu a Barry e Caitlin era de preoupação.

.

.

.

.

A maquina estava pronta para uso. Cisco projetava o painel a função necessaria. Nora direcionava cada transmissor da maquina a cada ponto, adicionando em cada um deles o objeto a ser juntad. Cristal lunar, cristal azul e a chave.

Todos os presentes observavam o trabalhos finais que eram feitos ali.

Até que Cisco e Nora se afastaram da maquina. Nora apenas respirou fundo antes de apertar o botão a aciona-la. Ela passou o olhar de Barry a Caitlin meio que pedindo a permissão deles. Ligando a maquia.

Os raios de transmissão de cada ponto acertavam em cheio cada objeto, fazendo-os criar luminocidade, mudarem de cor e um clarão se fez presente na sala. Meio cegado a todos presentes..

Quando os olhos se fizeram aconstumar-se apos o clarão. Todos viram um unica pedra de varias tonalidades em um dos pontos.

\- É SÓ ISSO - Barry perguntova na duvida.

Nora passou o olhar de Barry a Kay que olhava atentamente o objeto.

Kay andou até a maquina pegando a pedra que dobrava de tamanho do que era - Bom agora é só ver se ao passar a luz de neon, a pedra refletir...sim - dizia apontando a pedra.

.

.

\- deixa que eu faço isso - Cisco andou até Kay pegando a pedra de sua mão - E vocês, precisam de um tempo para se despedir... Ela precisa voltar logo para conhecer certa pessoa - Cisco dizia com um sorriso doce e cumplice a Nora. Que assentiu sorrindo de volta.

Barry andou até Caitlin a pegando pela mão, andando até Nora levando com a outra mão para fora dos Star Labs.

.

.

.

Estavam os 3 andando por um parque com casquinhas de sorvete as mãos. Calados.

\- Primeiramente - Nora começava parando na frente de Barry e Caitlin - Peço desculpas pela desordem, pela loucura e principalmente por toda essa confusão. Mas como ela me disse - sorrindo a Caitlin - Não me martirizar e aprender com tudo. Hoje eu sei que voltar pra casa será não diferente e sim um conforto pois,após de tanta briga com meus pais, tanto stress, tanta superproteção. Ter passado um tempo com vocês assim com olhar tão centrados, tão tranquilo, tão confortavel. Me me fez perceber o quanto o amor deles é especial. - o sorriso brando da garota trasmitia a maturidade ganhada nesses dias. O que fez os olhos de Caitlin lagrimejarem e abraça-la.

\- Sabe - Caitlin saia do abraço já com as vistas embaçadas - Isso foi a loucura mais gostosa que tive na vida, o choque pode até ter existido nas primeiras meia horas, por que após o unico que queria era te por nos braços até toda sua angustia acabar. - Caitlin pos a mão sobre o coração de Nora - Conhece-la assim me faz sentir uma das pessoas mais especiais da terra. Pois sei que terei uma menina tão fantastica - a puxando pra de volta seus braços. apertando um pouco a mais quando sentiu suas lagrimas correrem sobre seu rosto.

.

.

-Hum hum posso - Barry se pronunciou sorrindo se aproximando das duas as abraçando. - O que a Caitlin quiz dizer é que...estamos orgulhosamente felizes de saber que teremos uma garota tão fodastica como você.

Quando os 3 sairam do abraço, Barry se pos a frente de Nora, levantando seu rosto e secando uma lagrima que teimava em cair com os dedos.

\- Quero que saiba, que você não bagunçou nossas vidas, quero que saiba que você não mudou nossas vidas ao cair do céu - sorrindo - Você a melhorou, Agora terei um incentivo a ser alguem melhor pois terei uma filha tão incrivel que devo ser um tanto ou maior do que sou hoje para ser proximo a seus pés - Barry tinha um olhar de orgulho a Nora.

Nora pulou nos braços de Barry com um abraço tão apertado. - Você já é BARRY ALLEN - Nora falava em seu ouvido - Você já é mais que incrivel...você é impressionantemete incrivel - falava rindo ao rosto de Barry

\- Sempre fui orgulhosa de vocês dois - Falava com aos dois - Hoje com vocês assim me sinto mais orgulhosa ainda. Você Barry Allen será alguem muito importante ao mundo, mais sem duvidas suas ações aqui o farão ser o que é um dia.. Igual o pai Barry Allen seus sentimentos aqui o farão ser meu pai que amo tanto - Voltando a pular nos braços de Barry.

Caitlin olhava a cena com orgulho, até ver a mão de Barry a chamado para outro abraço. Ela o fez, pegando em sua mão e abraçando Nora juntos.

.

.

.

Quando voltaram ao Star Labs o grupo já se encontravam ao lado de fora os aguardando.

Nora passou rapidamente por eles entrando no predio e voltando em um passo já com sua roupa de velocista e o capacete em mãos.

Nora se aproximou de Cisco sorrindo ao rapaz, um sorriso cumplices se fez em seus labios. O Abraçando - Ohhh obrigado... por tudo Cisco...Cuida deles - pediu sorrindo olhando na direção de Barry e Caitlin. Cisco assentiu.

\- Pode deixar, por mim ninguem aqui não vai deixar a mina que peitou Oliver Queen não nascer - disse Cisco falando alto a todos atraindo olhares diversos.

Nora se aproximou de Oliver que já estava carracudo com o dito de Cisco. Rindo pro homem a sua frente.

\- Sr. Queen, foi um prazer - voltando a olhar-lo de cima a baixo - conhece-lo assim..hum - sorrindo - E um prazer trabalhar com você Sr. Marrento - dando um singelo beijo em seu rosto.

\- O Prazer foi meu..Garota do futuro que caíu do céu - pouco a pouco Oliver foi quebrando sua resistencia.

.

.

.

Kay se aproximou de Cisco dando sua mão ao rapaz.

\- Larga de ser bobão em - Cisco disse rindo ao rapaz, que devolveu o sorriso em sinal de agradecimento. Se aproximando de Oliver e dando sua mão a ele. que apertou forte.

\- Sr. Queen foi um imenso prazer - oliver apenas assentiu. Quando Kay se encaminhava na direção de Barry e Caitlin parou de voltou a cabeça a Oliver - A proposito Sr Queen...Ensine direito seu futuro filho a disparar arpões..por que espero não ter que fazer-lo comer terra de novo - saindo em emio a risos debochado.

Se encaminhando a Barry e Caitlin - Sr. Allen e Caitlin me desculpem qualquer coisa - sorrindo aos dois. Caitlin se aproximou do rapaz o abraçando - Cuida dela ok - pedindo em seu ouvido.

\- Sempre... - Sorrindo doce a mullher. E estendendo a mão a Barry.

\- Eu sei que o eu do futuro e você tem problemas, mas eu gosto de saber que ela esta em boas mãos - assentindo ao garoto, que logo se afastará - Ah...Kay...Em boas mãos em "cuidado"... por que as suas podem se manter afastadas dela quanto mais melhor viu - arqueando as sombracelhas. Kay rio se encaminhando a Kara..

Quando se pos em frente a mulher que o olhava com tanto brilho, sorrindo tão iluminado. Apenas a abraçou mostrando que o mesmo sentimento que ela estava tendo ela tinha - Obrigado. - disse ele ao seu ouvido.

\- Obrigado você, por me mostrar uma parte minha tão torta mais tão centrada plasmada em um filho meu - Kara falava com sorriso iluminado de orgulho. Kay saiu do abraço de Kara se encaminhando a seu ponto a espera de Nora.

.

.

.

Nora meio que pulou nos braços de Barry e Caitlin os abraçando...um abraço que não precisava mais palavra alguma...Barry antes secou as lagrimas em seu rosto, pegando o capacete da garota e a ajudando a coloca-lo em sua cabeça. A vendo se afastar na direção de Kay.

.

.

Barry passou os braços sobre a cintura de Caitlin a olhando nos olhos e secando suas lagrimas com a ponta dos dedos... Os dois juntos abraçados pela cintura viram quando Nora abraçou Kay ainda dando tchau com as mãos. vendo o rapaz levantando voou e sumindo com ela no céu estrelado..

.

.

Barry e Caitlin mantiveram seu olhar as estrelas por longos segundos. Quando um brilho se fez no céu.

.

.

Barry saiu dos braços de Caitlin ao ver algo pequeno e bem rapido caia do céu.

" EM SUAS MÃOS SE ENCONTRAVA O CAPACETE DE NORA...O CAPACETE QUE A PROTEGIA".


End file.
